Screwed Up
by Master Masa Random
Summary: Masayoshi Hitodama, a magi in training, just got news that he has to go to some Mahora Academy and watch over some Magister Magi in training and make sure nothing goes wrong. Nothing will go wrong right? It's not like it's an all girls school right?
1. Chapter 1 The Train Ride

**A/N: **Afternoon! I am Master Masa Random; some of you may know me by one of my many pennames that you can find in my profile. Now before I start this fanfic, I'd like to just tell you, I found this anime a couple of years back while looking up an onion dish on Japan's Google. Yep. So on with the fanfic! (I'm sorry if I screw things up…I haven't watched the anime in a while and may have forgotten some things…)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or any of the characters except the characters that aren't in Negima, but are in this fanfiction of Negima. You got all that?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Masayoshi sighed as the train bumped and jostled him around on his seat, causing the book he was reading to jump around, but he wasn't sighing because of this, he was sighing because he just got some mail that he was to go to some Mahora Campus and meet some Magister Magi in training. He adjusted his round, wire-frame glasses more up to the bridge of his nose, a man seated across from him would only see young Japanese boy wearing the proper student uniform reading a large black-bound book. Of course, with human eyes such as that, he would appear to be a simple Japanese schoolboy, but have someone like the principal of the magic academy look at him, he would see a young magician without a task. So what does the old man decide to do? Make Masayoshi baby-sit that's what.

Masayoshi quickly shut his book, unable to concentrate. He took a quill from his book bag and took a piece of blank parchment out of his book, he quickly wrote a magic circle and let the tip of the quill touch the center, he whispered, "Spiritus ab intra verba emergo." Suddenly everything went super fast, and he smiled as the parchment he wrote on seemed to have been lit on an invisible fire and from the corners, you could see the paper burn, then the sides, then it finally burned to the center until there was nothing left.

Soon the spell wore off, and everything was back in normal time, the man was asleep now. Masayoshi stood up and put the book into the book bag he had slung over his shoulder he went over to the door that would open in a few moments and held his quill in front of his nose smiling, _weird how this experiment worked. _After Masayoshi was told he was to go to a highly populated school, Masayoshi decided that carrying around his huge staff and remain inconspicuous would be somewhat difficult. So the day before he left he took his favorite feathered quill and his staff and tried to transfer the magical energy from the staff to the quill, amazingly it worked relatively well.

He noticed that the next stop, a town nearby the Mahora Academy, seemed to have a lot of schoolgirls ready to get on the train. _They're…not all going to get on are they? _Masayoshi turned around to see if the man budged and sweat-dropped when the man was quickly running out of the compartment and into another one about five more down. _Oh crap! I got to..._ then the door opened. Masayoshi quickly tried to get a piece of paper to write down a time-stop spell, but unfortunately he was run over by about two hundred Mahora schoolgirls, _Holy shit! This school has a lot of girls! I don't see any male uniforms! Don't tell me this is a-_ "Ow!" he yelped as someone pushed him into the benches, then his face grew warm as someone fell on his lap.

"Oh hey sorry!" a red-head girl jumped up and to Masayoshi's displeasure a camera she had slung around her neck swung around and smacked across the face. She quickly disappeared into the crowd; Masayoshi was now desperately trying to reach into his book bag and get a piece of paper to escape, his teleportation skills are novice, but he's willing to risk turning into an ermine to escape these girls. But then he felt something odd, something like another magical force… he quickly tried to find the source, but when he thought he almost found it someone hit him over the head with a large object. He fell to his knees, in pain.

By now most of the Mahora campus girls were evenly spread in the compartments, so a large gap was created around Masayoshi, a girl with a wrapped sword slung over her right shoulder approached him, "Who are you?"

Masayoshi felt odd looking into her eyes, _she's not quite human…or maybe someone just hit me really hard…_ he struggled to stand, but he got there. He was a little taller than she was, "I'm Hitodama Masayoshi, I…uh…just transferred here from Tokyo…" As he uttered his last words he regretted talking, a bunch of the girls began talking among themselves, saying things like, "A boy in Mahora?" and "That's a guy right?" and "Who does he think he is?"

Another girl came up to Masayoshi, he recognized her as the one that fell on him, "OK Masayoshi, are you a student?" then she pulled out a notebook and a pen.

Masayoshi was beginning to think that being an ermine wouldn't be so bad, "I... uh… yeah a student. Um…unless I'm in the wrong train…"

The girl quickly jot something down in the notebook that Masayoshi decided would soon be burning in hell, "OK, OK… so um…what school you going to?"

Masayoshi wasn't very good at memory erasing spells, but he was feeling as though the girl's brain cells were worth it, "…Mahora Middle School…" All of the girls eyed him suspiciously.

The girl nodded, "So you're going to an all girls academy?"

Masayoshi's eyes widened, _Shit!_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** Heh, there you go! How'd you like that? Oh this isn't a self-insert, I'm just using a cool name that sort of like mine. The last name is just for personality reasons. Masayoshi Hitodama is actually a character from another one of my stories. Loved it, hated it, think I should use it for kindling? Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I'll upload immediately after I get done with the next chapter.

Slight Translations:

"Spiritus ab intra verba emergo." – Negi has a spell to unlock his power, why doesn't Masayoshi? The translation would be around "Spirit from within the words emerge."

Masayoshi – A name, that's it; somewhat close to my own: Master Masa Random.

Hitodama – the Japanese Will-o'-Wisp, I thought this would be such a neat name.

Masayoshi's uniform – the commonly worn Gakuran. Think Watanuki from xxxHOLiC.


	2. Chapter 2 Entering the School

**A/N: **OK, so my personal OC just got himself in a heap of trouble. How will he get through it? Why of course using some good ol' white lies! Oh and thanks for any reviews someone may have left me. No I'm not ignoring you, it's just I'm in a really big rush tonight..

**Disclaimer: If Ken Akamatsu signs the papers over to me, then I wouldn't be needing these bloody disclaimers now would I? Of course I could say I didn't own it and stop leaving such long disclaimers in the beginning.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Masayoshi tried to keep his smiling façade on, _is this the principal's sick sense of humor? Sending me to an all girls' school? OK Masayoshi, just lie your way out…_ Masayoshi slapped himself in the head, "You're kidding me? My principal sent me to an all girls' academy? Jeez! I'll just go talk to your dean, and maybe we'll get this sorted out…"

The girls nodded in approval, the red head girl with the note book smiled, "OK then, sorry if we acted a little suspicious, but this is an all girls' Middle school, so I'm sure you'd understand. Oh hold still for a second." She grabbed her camera and quickly took four pictures in different angles of the shocked Masayoshi. She then held out her hand to him "My name is Asukura Kazumi, you can call me Kazumi! I'm also student number 3 of class 2-A."

Masayoshi sighed, he took the hand and gently shook it, _now I guess I know what those age-deceiving pills are for… well I guess that teaches me for not paying attention to details…_ "Yeah… 2-A…" _that sounds oddly familiar… don't I have to… _his eyes widened, "Negi!"

Kazumi nodded, "Oh so you know Negi-kun!" Masayoshi nodded slightly, but before he could answer the doors opened and all of the girls poured out like a flood.

Masayoshi did his best to blend in, but his black uniform stuck out like a sore thumb to the girls' purple ones. He was quickly passed by many of the students, on purpose of course; he was carefully trying to locate someone much smaller than the girls. Then he saw him, well he the large bandaged staff sticking out of the sea of students. Masayoshi smirked, _finally…now I just have to go talk to the principal._ He ran a bit over to the large staff and found the source, a young boy with small spectacles, he had red hair, but a layer below was black, and had a ponytail. Masayoshi's eyes widened at the similarities between him and Negi. Masayoshi touched the back of his head, a small ponytail in the back nearly the same as Negi's. Masayoshi quickly darted through the crown keeping Negi in sight, then Negi took an abrupt turn to the left; Masayoshi had to bump into a few girls, but still kept Negi in sight he was close so he tried to get his attention, but as soon as he touched Negi the Negi exploded in a puff of smoke. "A fake?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Negi leaned on the door of his classroom he was clutching his chest breathing heavily; _there was someone with magic following me…good thing I made a copy… _He shook his head and smiled,_ I'm sure it wasn't anything to worry about…_ He opened the door and smiled, "Good morning every-oof!" He tripped on a fishing line and stumbled to the desk, the desk was connected to line and moved away from Negi as he fell, under the desk was a pool of…pudding. Negi's face hit the pudding with a wet smack!

The girls crowded around him pulling him up from the sweet substance, "Negi-bozu! We're so sorry!" "That wasn't meant for you! It was for the new kid!" "We're sorry!" "Well at least everything went right…" "Yeah but the paintballs didn't go off…" then a tile on the roof flipped and ten pounds of paintballs fell on poor Negi and the class.

Masayoshi just opened the door to see the entire class covered in yellow paint, Negi was covered in something brown. He stared at the class for a few moments and shut the door. He took a deep breath and reentered. He still wasn't happy. He shut the door and picked up a map from a room on his way. He looked over it to try to find the dean's office and went there immediately. He put an ear to the door to check if anyone was in, but was surprised to hear an old man's voice from the other side usher him in, "Come in Masayoshi, please come in."

Masayoshi entered feeling a bit angry and somewhat embarrassed about getting sent to an all-girls' academy, _I'm not even a Bishounen! _"Hello Principal."

Konoe Konoemon smiled at the boy, "It's odd, I was so sure that you would be about 20."

Masayoshi sighed, "I guess I didn't think to use the age-deceiving pills so quickly…"

Konoemon sighed, "Well it seems that all the students believe that you're here due to a mistake between your principal and I. That was your alibi correct?"

Masayoshi smiled, "Wow, you really are a great magician aren't you?"

Konoemon laughed, "Actually I just found out by this…" He pulled out a magazine with Mahora in the title, on the cover was a picture of Masayoshi on the train."

Masayoshi's eyes widened, "Holy…that girl is fast!"

Konoemon nodded, "Indeed…well I guess since you can't pose as a teacher's aide, as was originally planned, you'll simply be a student of class 2-A. Negi's room."

Masayoshi sighed, bowing his head, "I guess I have no choice huh?" Konoemon laughed, Masayoshi nodded, "Alright then, so I'll rent an apartment in the next town and…"

Konoemon quickly interrupted him, "Oh no, Masayoshi, you'll be staying within campus, actually a dorm."

Masayoshi flinched, "A teacher's dorm right? Cause I mean I'm a guy...in a girls' school"

Konoemon laughed, "No…you'll be staying in a students' dorm."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** Can anyone say lemons galore? Na, I'm just kidding. I don't possess _that_ sort of talent in writing. Well I'll need to get some ideas on who's going to get Masayoshi, so I won't even bother starting on the next chapter until I get a good thought in. If you would like to recommend a scenario, please send me a private message or email. Everybody else, just review if you would.

Slight Translations:

Bishounen – Come on girls! You know this one! Beautiful boys… commonly referred as girly boys…you know? The really tall, girlish guys…with the light voices…come on! You know like, "Master Masa Random is definitely not a Bishounen"...yeah, now you get it.


	3. Chapter 3 Wandering Dog

**A/N: **OK, plot-wise, this fanfic will be similar to the anime and manga, no save the world thing, just Negi trying to complete his training. My OC will stand as an ally and friend while trying to help Negi with his problem. Now as for who Masayoshi is staying with...a kind reviewer believes that if Masayoshi gets stuck with Kaede and Ku-Fei, it'll be good. So I've developed a slight plan for it... but don't get your hopes up, he is after all a guy...in an all girls school.

**Disclaimer: Let's see…carry the 2…times 3.4... And then round it to the nearest 1/1000, then I have to add the reciprocal to the second answer… OK it all comes up with me not owning Negima! Yay!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Masayoshi sweatdropped, his smiling mask breaking into a more brittle smile, "A-a dorm…this…girls-only dorm… with no males…just…girls…"

Konoemon nodded, "I believe you will behave well enough. Negi has been staying with my granddaughter and Asuna for the last few months, I'm sure you'll be able to stay with…" He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a class roster, "…hm, seems that all of them are full…"

Masayoshi sighed, _thank god, I wouldn't be able to survive in the same room with a couple of middle school girls…_ "It's no problem principal, I'm sure I can find a hotel or something…"

Konoemon laughed, "Ohohohoho… the reason you're here is to keep track of Negi, how can you do that if you're in a different town?"

Masayoshi sweatdropped, "Er…I can keep a tab…?"

Konoemon laughed again, "No no no… mustn't have you leaving Negi all alone. Besides, I need as many magical officials as I can get."

Masayoshi twitched at being called an official, "But I'm just in training too! I'm still a student down in…"

Konoemon put his hand up, "I'll count this as your training, if Negi successful in his training I'll be sure that you complete yours as well."

Masayoshi sighed, "So who am I bunking with? It better not be with some insane girl…"

Konoemon laughed, "I haven't quite decided who you'll be staying with, so the storage room will be where you sleep until someone takes you in."

Masayoshi sweatdropped, "You…speak of me as though I am a dog…"

Konoemon kept on laughing, "Rascally little boy aren't you? Lucky this campus allows pets!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Negi sighed, he looked over at the pile of papers he had to grade, "It's never ending!"

Konoka smiled at him, "Negi-kun, you can't give up… hey Negi-kun…have you seen this?" She handed Negi the magazine she was reading.

Negi took it and looked at the cover, "A male student? How? Isn't Mahora a girls' academy?"

Konoka looked out the window, "Yeah…but it says something about him being here is a mix-up between my grandfather and his principal. Although…I don't think grandpa would mix something like that up…"

Negi looked at Konoka worriedly,"You think what he said is a lie?"

Konoka gave Negi a smile and went to the door, "We don't have to worry about it Negi-kun, I'm going to go out for a little bit ok?""

Konoka left the room and went down to the grounds, she walked for a little while until she seen a figure sitting on a bench. She ran over to see who it was but stopped short when she recognized the gakuran uniform, the round, thin-rimmed glasses, the large book, and the black hair in a small ponytail. He was asleep, quiet soundly.

Konoka observed him for a few moments until she noticed someone was by her, she turned expecting Setcchan, but was surprised to see Kazumi.

Kazumi sighed and turned to Konoka with a smile, "You know, he's been there for a while…just sleeping. I thought he would make a great story, but he hasn't done anything interesting yet, I guess he really is here just by mistake."

Konoka laughed, "You seem so disappointed Kazumi-chan!"

Kazumi smiled feebly, "Well I had so much hope he was a really big pervert, or some secret agent to keep a watch on Negi-sensei. I guess he's just a regular guy."

Masayoshi suddenly woke up one hand outstretched towards the girls, a small piece of paper in his palm, "Spiritus ab intra ver…ba emer…go…" then his eye twitched as he noticed the two girls puzzled faces, then Kazumi took a picture, "I knew it! He's a spaz!"

Masayoshi eyed them carefully, and then put a hand behind his head and sweatdropped, "I'm so sorry! I just sort of freaked out…" he quickly put the other hand that was outstretched behind his back. He laughed somewhat brokenly. He grabbed his book and ran off towards the school building.

Kazumi and Konoka followed him with their eyes until he disappeared into the building. Kazumi laughed suddenly causing Konoka to laugh a little too, "Well it seems he's not so normal after all…"

Sestuna watched from the shadows, her hand on the hilt of her nodachi. She slowly slid it back into its sheath, _that boy was about to cast a spell on ojou-sama… he must be kept in line…if he tries to do anything… _

Masayoshi shut the door and leaned on it heavily with his back, he sighed deeply, _oh that was close… I felt someone…then…whoo…it's going to be tough trying to make those two forget that… it's that Kazumi girl again too… _He looked at his palm; he could see the ash from the curse he just cast… _I hope it didn't get them…_ she dusted his hands off and quickly walked down to find the storage room. He didn't notice the pair of brown eyes follow him from the shadows…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** Hehe, I love this anime… well hey I could really use some reviews here! Since I couldn't decide who Masayoshi is going to stay with yet I decided to let him stay in a storage room. Cruel yes, but that's we do with a wandering wan-wan, well I'll see you when I see you friends! Bonam Noctem!

Slight Translations:

Nodachi – a rather large Japanese sword, I have one in my possession back in Japan.

Ojou-sama – a very formal way of addressing women, common for me mock greeting my female friends.

Wan-wan – Japanese for dog, I was talking about when Konoemon and Masayoshi were talking about Masayoshi as though he were a dog.

Bonam Noctem – Latin for goodnight. At the end of every Negima! episode, there would be a pink square with the words Bonam Noctem in it. So I borrowed it…


	4. Chapter 4 Taken In

**A/N: **So begins the mass havoc! Let's see how my favorite OC does eh? I appreciate every single review everyone! There's no such thing as a bad review! Well then… how shall I torture Masayoshi eh? How about getting stuck with…ooh can't say it right now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own…Love Hina. Aha! You thought I was going to say Negima huh? Well I don't own that either…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Masayoshi took another look at the map, _I made it to the building…but I'm still lost…crap…_ he took out his quill and tried to come up with a spell that might help him, but his fingers slipped off the handle, causing it to hit the floor, he stooped down to grab it , and he didn't notice two people slowly sneaking up on him… until they touched his shoulder, "AAAAHHHHHH!"

He spun around his book brandished like a shield and his quill like a knife, until he sweatdropped when he realized who it was. Fuka laughed, "Wan-wan does look lost!" Fumika poked her sister, "Onee-chan…you shouldn't pick on a little puppy like that…"

Masayoshi held his clenched fist at his side shaking, "Why do people think I'm a dog?"

Fumika and Fuka held hand bringing it over their heads, in a pose, "Because you look like it!"

Masayoshi sweatdropped observing the twins then turned around and went down the hall, but he was stopped again by the girls, "Wan-wan-kun, don't leave!" "Yeah don't leave! We'll help you find the storage room!"

Masayoshi paled, _how do they know all of this…_ "Why are you trying to help me to the storage room?"

Fuka and Fumika looked at each other and giggled, "Because that's where you're staying right?"

Masayoshi's eyes widened, his hand gripping his book tightly, _H-how?_ "How do you know I'm staying there?"

Fuka and Fumika laughed quietly and maliciously, "Because… we're… magic!" When they said it they stuck their hand up in the air in a fist.

To the girls' surprise, Masayoshi sighed and smiled at the two, "Oh man…you two really scared me there for a second! Phew…alright then, take me to the storage room you two."

The twins walked ahead of the now smiling Masayoshi, Fumika held her hand up to her big sister's ear and whispered into it, "Onae-chan…why was he so relieved when we said we were magic? We were just joking…" "I don't know, but don't tell him we found out by eavesdropping in the principal's office." "OK OK…" "He seems pretty nice doesn't he? "Does that mean I get Negi-kun?" "Not like that!"

Masayoshi sighed, the two were arguing amongst themselves, _well I'm glad I found at least two magical officials. They seem so young though…and they hide their magic aura so well…Hm…must be the best…_

Fuka and Fumika stopped in front of a door at the end of a hallway, "This is the storage room! Let's take a look!" They looked in and sweatdropped, Fumika whispered to Fuka, "Is this really where he's going to stay? It doesn't look that fun…" "I don't know…poor wan-wan…" "I know! He can stay with us and Kaede-sensei!" "Do you think that's OK?" "I don't think Kaede-sensei won't mind…" "Can we trust wan-wan-san?" "He doesn't seem to be so bad…" "OK then! Follow my lead!" "What?"

Fuka quickly grabbed Fumika's hand and ran towards Masayoshi screaming, "AAARRRGGGHHH! Run! Run! Wan-wan-san, run!" She grabbed Masayoshi's hand and all three of them took off down the hall. The twins giggled silently at Masayoshi's horrified and confused expression.

Masayoshi had his left hand grabbed by Fuka's right so he had to back peddle to keep running, but surprisingly he was keeping up quite well, "H-hey girls! What are we r-running from?" He kept looking behind them trying to see what was going on.

Fuka and Fumika quickly ran from the school building, outside, then to their room in moments, dragging the confused Masayoshi behind them. When Fuka closed the door and fell to the floor by Fumika tired, Masayoshi remained standing becoming slightly red from being in a girls' room. "H-hey, what were we running from?"

Fuka and Fumika got back up to their feet and smiled as they told Masayoshi, "Nothing! We just wanted you to stay here instead of that storage room!"

Masayoshi sweatdropped, "Er… thanks, but no thanks." He tried to make for the door, but his arms were quickly grabbed by the twins. He looked from face to face, a smile on both of their faces, "We can't let a poor lost dog leave!" "Yeah! Me and Onae-chan will take care of you!"

Masayoshi sighed and looked around the room, it seemed somewhat normal… but then he saw the various ninja equipment sticking out from under the bed, out of the closet and a dart board with various knifes in it, _Oh crap…crap crap crap!_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** Well I know you may be disappointed with who I decided will take in Masayoshi, but I thought the twins were the best choice, and I will explain why; the twins, I think, are the most trusting people in Mahora, they're more like kids so they'll think of Masayoshi more as a playmate then a male in the middle of a girls' school. And lastly they're my favorite characters! Kaede is still the twins' roommate so she'll be there too. The day is Friday in my fanfiction, so I guess you can say she already went off to the mountain for training. Sorry, but don't worry Masayoshi will get to know the others as well. Bonam Noctem!

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Masayoshi's Quill – Masayoshi's quill isn't just a feather dipped in ink, it's more like a fountain pen, with a feather on top. The handle is the little part where you grip the quill and where the ink is stored. Do you understand?

Wan-wan – Japanese for dog, the girls obviously overheard the conversation between Konoemon and Masayoshi about speaking of Masayoshi as though he were a dog.

Onae-chan – Big sister, also a title of affection towards older girls you are familiar with. Onee-san is big brother, they sound very similar.

Bonam Noctem – Latin for goodnight. At the end of every Negima! episode, there would be a pink square with the words Bonam Noctem in it. So I borrowed it… again.


	5. Chapter 5 Just alot of Bad Luck

**A/N: **Due to severe writer's block on all 10 of my stories, I'll be working on this one more! Good news for you, somewhat bad news for others… well it seems that Masayoshi is stuck with the twins right? Well not like it could get any more screwed up right? It's not like someone takes…ooh, can't say that yet either!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima…uh…pretend there's a witty little comment here and I can get to the story ok?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Masayoshi sat down on the edge of the bed, something he was incredibly nervous in doing so, _I'm stuck with two girls… I keep getting this feeling someone's watching me…and I think those two are going to kill me…can it get any worse? _He suddenly felt his right hand get pulled up by one of the girls.

Fuka quickly pulled him up to the desk where Fumika was waiting, "Wan-wan-san, come on! Let's play!"

Masayoshi felt himself fall into a seat and he looked at what the girls were doing on the desk, he paled immediately, "K-kururi-san! T-that's illegal!"

Fuka smiled, "It's not that it really works right? It's just a game!" Fumika nodded, "Yeah. Besides, we're not going to ask for anything dangerous."

Fuka sat opposite of the shaking Masayoshi,"OK! We're going to go first! Put your finger here." She touched the one yen piece with her pointing finger and smiled at Masayoshi.

He shakily touched the coin gingerly, "W-who's going first?" Fumika pointed at Fuka a sly smile on her face.

Fuka nodded with a serious expression on her face, she closed her eyes and spoke in a strong voice, "Oh Kukuri-san, are you with us?"

The coin slid slowly to the "yes" on the bottom of the page, Masayoshi began to panic, _what are the girls doing? This is really dangerous! Especially since our magic could… _Fumika gasped, "Wow… it answered…" Masayoshi paled even more, _Hold on...they didn't think it would work? What kind of mages are they...oh crap..._

Fuka bit her lip in excitement, "OK Kukuri-san, tell us who Wan-wan-san is!"

Masayoshi tried his best to move it to "no" but the coin slowly made its way to "ma", He whimpered under the pressure. Causing a laugh from Fumika, "You really are a wan-wan aren't you?"

Fumika looked puzzled as the coin reached and stopped at "ma" she looked at Masayoshi with a funny look and poked his chest with her free hand, "What does it mean by 'ma'?" Masayoshi began to break a sweat, _They don't know I'm a mage, they're not mages! They were joking! Stupid Masayoshi! Stupid Masayoshi!_

The coin slowly moved to the left side of the paper, to where "ho" was. Masayoshi took a deep breath, _if they figure it out I'll just erase their memory! Oh wait…I forgot I don't remember how to…so ironic…_ the coin stopped at "ho", creating the word maho (Mahou).

Fuka poked Masayoshi in the side with a suspicious look on her face, "Mahou? Are you a magician? Or maybe…" Using the last of his strength not used to cover up his fear, he slid the coin to "ra".

Fumika laughed, "Ahh…looks like Masayoshi is a just a Mahora student." Fuka laughed, "No fun Masayoshi!" Fumika gasped when she glanced over at the clock, "Onae-chan! We have to go!"

Masayoshi's eyebrows rose, "What do you mean by go?" He tried to let go of the coin but found his finger stuck on it to the paper then he quickly glanced away when the coin went to "ma" then "ho" and "tsu" and "ka" then finally "i" then repeat. He sweatdropped feeling no control over his hand as it repeatedly spelled out Mahoutsukai.

Fuka and Fumika quickly ran out the door, but Fumika stuck her head back in and answered Masayoshi, "We're going shopping with Konoka and Negi-sensei!"

Masayoshi nodded then gasped, "Damn! I need to go find Negi!" He quickly rushed to the door, but fell to the floor when his hand did not leave the paper. "Damn it Kukuri-san, let me go!" the coin quickly spelled out "You can never leave" "Oh you think that do you?" answered Masayoshi, a manic grin spreading on his face, "Well I guess you don't count as an evil spirit, but let's see how well my exorcism works on you!" He quickly reached for his quill and made a magic circle around the paper _I hope the circle doesn't take the desk with it…_ he tapped it twice and whispered, "Spiritus ab intra verba emergo…spiritus dixi!" The paper was overtaken in a blinding light, and Masayoshi could feel his hand regain his own command. He flexed his fingers while smiling at the pile of ashes on the desk; the magic circle was just a circle of ashes as well. He stuck his tongue out at the pile, "Who can't leave now?"

He rushed out the door and went down the steps, he found himself in the middle of nowhere fast, but luckily he found a route on the map that pointed to some shopping district, _that's where people go to shop right? Right?_

He ran straight through the gates and stopped when he could see the two twins' pink hair, someone with long straight black hair, and the boy's ponytail. He sighed with relief, _thank god they didn't go too far… _the three girls and the boy went down the street browsing at every store he stayed within eyesight of them, but didn't want to be seen, _no use getting them all worked up…_ but then from a small alleyway an arm shot out and grabbed Masayoshi's right shoulder and the darkness enveloped him.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** A bit longer than the other chapters eh? Well I guess that just means more time for Masayoshi right? Yay OC's! Well I'd really like you all to comment, review or something that lets me know you read it. Maybe you guys want Fuka and Fumika to find out about magic? Maybe you don't want them to? Maybe you'd like Masayoshi to get paired up? Maybe you don't. Tell me! I'll be here all year... Bonam Noctem!

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Kokuri-san – I'm not sure if I spelled this right…oh well, this is a highly popular, highly dangerous Japanese form of the Ouju board of America and Europe. It's known as a lesser form of spirit summoning, and my sources tell me it works. It's a piece of paper with Japanese letters on it, numbers 1-9 and yes and no on the bottom. Fumika and Masayoshi played how it should be done, but please do not play Kokuri-san, Ojou-board or any other occultic spirit-summoning devices.

Mahoutsukai – Japanese for Magician, Mahoujin is a word that means a female wizard. So Evangeline would be a Mahoujin, and Masayoshi would be a Mahoutsukai.

Wan-wan – Japanese for dog, it seems that this has become a nickname for my dear Masayoshi aye?

Onae-chan – Big sister, also a title of affection towards older girls you are familiar with. Onee-san is big brother, they sound very similar.

…Spiritus dixi! – Roughly "Spirit I have spoken!" in Latin.

Bonam Noctem – Latin for goodnight. At the end of every Negima! episode, there would be a pink square with the words Bonam Noctem in it. So I borrowed it… again.


	6. Chapter 6 Some Plot Movement

**A/N: **I just realized something funny from my last chapter, how did Masayoshi draw a magic circle around the paper if he had a hand on it…yeah…it was weird… well it seems I left you all in the dark last chapter, (no pun intended, actually yeah it was intended.) and Masayoshi was tailing Negi and co. so lets see who grabbed him.

**Disclaimer: If I can…If I…I'm running out of witty comments…I'm getting writer's block for the disclaimer! I'm such an idiot! I don't own Negima or any characters belonging to Negima, all I own is Masayoshi and the plot to come… If it ever comes around to showing up, which so far it hasn't.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Masayoshi quickly turned around and whipped out his quill, but he didn't expect to see a flash of a sword in such a narrow area. He blocked it with his quill causing a green spark, "Hey now! I don't have any money!"

The assailant jumped back farther into the shadow the large sword pointed at him, "I will not let you harm Ojou-sama…" Masayoshi squinted trying to see the attacker, but had to jump back when the sword came down vertically causing sparks against the concrete.

Masayoshi decided that running away would just cause problems, he sweatdropped imagining him and his unknown assailant fighting in the middle of a shopping district. He held his quill in his right hand feeling a bit over powered… "OK I won't hurt your ojou-sama, but, eh… I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't act stupid…" The aggressor charged at Masayoshi preparing to stab Masayoshi through, Masayoshi timed it perfectly and sidestepped the swordsman, the attacker over did it and went right past Masayoshi; he got a glimpse of black hair.

He quickly put the point of his quill on the skin on the back of the assailant's neck, "OK now… let's drop that pretty sword alright miss? No point in getting hurt…" But he felt something on the back of _his_ neck. He laughed embarrassingly and put his hands above his head.

The person holding the gun to Masayoshi's neck began to talk to the swordsman, "How did you lose to him? I told you I thought this space was too small for your sword…"

The swordsman turned around to face the gunner, "He's fast. I thought he'd be like the others… I underestimated him…"

Masayoshi opened his mouth to talk, but was swiftly punched in the jaw, "Mrffl!" he fell to his knees in pain. Then he realized the attacker in front of him was the same person who attacked him on the train. He still had his quill in his hand, he tried to focus, but realized his vision was blurring, _oh lovely…I'm passing out…just for a punch in the face…ugh…_ using the last of his strength he reached for his book he kept in the bag on his left shoulder, but touched only his side. His eyes opened in shock, then became narrow in realization, _the twins…_ _ugh they took my bag instead of their purse! Wait…how could they mix that up? _He quickly drew up a circle that should be able to disarm his aggressors, but his hand was then stepped on by the gunner.

The gunner held the gun to his head, "Now now, no use trying to use magic to escape, you even make a whimper I'll blow your head off."

Masayoshi smirked, _Well it's a good thing I don't do incantations then isn't it?_ but he didn't try to finish his circle, for the conversation between attackers just became interesting.

The swordsman sheathed her sword, "This would be the fifth attacker this week."

The gunner made a shuffling sound, possibly nodding, "Though this one didn't attack with magic."

The swordsman was silent then spoke quietly, "Then this one must be the one Evangeline was speaking of."

The gunner didn't move as she spoke, "It can't be, Evangeline said a demon passed through the barrier."

More shuffling from the swordsman's side, "Then they're becoming more desperate."

The gunner laughed, "This can't be a demon, this is the one from the papers isn't it? If it was a demon it wouldn't be stupid enough to make itself known."

The swordsman sighed, "Perhaps… maybe it's just a…" Masayoshi couldn't hear anymore as he finally lapsed into unconsciousness.

Masayoshi sat in a small room tied to a chair, he sweatdropped when he looked over at a table covered in various…torture devices…

Then a door opened behind Masayoshi, he turned his head to see a middle-aged man wearing glasses and an aura of peace. He smiled at Masayoshi and untied him, "Well you're free to go, sorry about all this."

Masayoshi got to his feet and quickly grabbed his quill from the table, "H-how…"

The door opened again this time entered two middle school girls, the first was the girl that confronted him on the train, and the other was a girl Masayoshi never seen before. They didn't smile, "Masayoshi Hitodama of the second exorcist division of Japan, we must speak to you privately."

Negi sighed into his ice cream, "Why do you two always get the most expensive desserts?" He looked over to a giant parfait with extra strawberry ice cream and then to the twins' staring at it with their eyes sparkling.

Fuka took the spoon and grabbed a mouthful and quickly began to scarf it down, "Mm! It's so good!" Fumika sat next to her eying the dessert hungrily, "Onae-chan… don't eat all of it… Negi bought it for the both of us!"

Konoka smiled at the twins, "Fuka loves parfait, but you'll get fat if you eat too much."

Negi took a bite of his soft cream, _it tastes good… I wish days like this happened all the time…_ Konoka laughed, "Negi-kuuun… you have ice cream all over your face…" She wiped it off with a napkin while Negi was flailing around yelling that a teacher shouldn't be treated in such a way.

A man sitting nearby them took a small piece of paper and wrote something down, he got up and walked towards them, _I have to put this somewhere… _but the man couldn't find a purse. He then noticed a large school bag hanging on the side of one of the twin's chair, he grinned wickedly. He walked past them and brushed the twin, he dropped the paper and it fell into the black bag. He smiled, _that curse will get them all. A fitting end…_ but as soon as that little piece of paper hit a leather-bound black book in the bag it flashed once, then what seemed to be a black wisp of smoke came out and followed the man, the paper burned to nothing. He rounded the corner expecting screams, but when he turned to look back just once his eyes grew wide in surprise as the black wisp became a single flame and flew at him at incredible speeds, it hit him full in the chest and he slowly began to dissolve, he tried to scream, but he couldn't. All he could see was a black void that the flame was revealing, like burning the paper to show what it was concealing, there were…things… reaching out for him, he screamed silently as the fire consumed him completely.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** OK this is my longest chapter concerning fanfiction yet. Well now we're beginning to see a slight plot, someone is obviously after Konoka and Negi. And what's this about Masayoshi being an exorcist? That man in the end? All in good time, which I really do mean, time is getting so scarce, with four hours of free-time in my summer schedule; I'll have about two in my school schedule. That is until winter, when winter comes I'll be on here all day. So review for me friends! I need the help! Bonam Noctem to you all!

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Masayoshi's quill – Well it seems this thing is tougher than it looks! It's magic, so there.

Onae-chan – Big sister, also a title of affection towards older girls you are familiar with. Onee-san is big brother, they sound very similar.

Second Exorcist Division of Japan – A group that my friends and I made in Japan. We're not real exorcists of course, but we study the occult; some for knowledge (Me), and others just because it's interesting.

Bonam Noctem – Latin for goodnight. At the end of every Negima! episode, there would be a pink square with the words Bonam Noctem in it. So I borrowed it… again.


	7. Chapter 7 One Helluva Puzzle

**A/N: **Well I checked out my reviews today, (Eight in all! Sweet!) and what do I find? Good ol' Jennon-Donnon originally pointed out my biggest mistake for a Japanese-American to make, I misspelled the word Onee-chan, oh woe is me! It's all due to a translation problem from my monkey minions, so from now on Onee-chan will replace Onae-chan. Sorry for all of the confusion! Special thanks to True Serac; I had that same refresh problem when I first started out, weird…

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Negima, or anything associated with Negima, except for this fanfic, which I sort of own… sort of.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Setsuna leaned on the door, while Masayoshi balanced his quill on his nose. She was slightly red from looking at the boy, not for any feelings for him, but from embarrassment and slight shame, _how could I lose against him? How could I mix him up with a demon? _

Masayoshi dropped the quill and it landed with a soft clatter, sounding louder from the enclosed space of the room. He flinched, but quickly picked it up, he looked at Setsuna then to the outside window where night was quickly beginning to descend, _How long does it take that Mana girl to get to the principal's office and back? Ugh…I feel like I've been here forever!_ Then Setsuna's cell phone rang.

She quickly stuck her hand in her pocket and fished out the phone, she put it to her ear while Masayoshi listened intently, "Setsuna here. Alright. Yes, I understand. He's still here. Very well. Goodbye." She unlocked the door and stepped to the side, "You can go now."

Masayoshi sweatdropped, "What about that whole 'Masayoshi Hitodama, we must speak to you privately' thing?"

Setsuna's face did not give away her thoughts of decapitating the boy, "You are to leave and retrieve the information you want from another person. Her name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

Masayoshi sighed, "Fine fine…which dorm does she stay in?"

Setsuna still showed no emotion, though she was smirking in the inside, "She does not live in a dorm…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The Narutaki twins held hands and skipped in front of Negi, who was currently rubbing his temples, _why did Konoka-san have to leave?_ After they finished their ice cream, Mana suddenly appeared and relayed a message to Konoka about meeting with the principal and so Mana and Konoka left.

Fumika had Masayoshi's bag on her right shoulder, oblivious to the fact that it was not hers. Fuka was aware of this, but remained quiet the entire time believing that she and her sister could easily look through it later. The two led Negi back to the grounds and they parted ways, Negi to the teachers' lounge (He had to pick some papers up) and the girls to their dorm, expecting a somewhat upset Masayoshi.

Once they were out of sight from Negi, Fuka pulled her sister over to the nearby bench. Fumika yelled out as her bottom hit the bench, "Ow!"

Fuka put a finger to her lips, "Shh… Fumika! Hurry and grab Masayoshi's book!"

Fumika looked purely foolish, "What? Masayoshi's book?" Fuka sighed and reached into the black book bag, pulling out the thick black-bound book. She shook it twice and laid it gently on the bench, then she kneeled down and put her nose on the bench, her eyes level with the top of the book.

Fumika did the same and they both just stared at the book, but then Fuka gently put her index finger and her thumb on the corner of the cover and slowly opened the book to the first page. The two girls quickly scanned the page, but to their surprise it was blank. Fumika turned to Fuka, "Hey, Onee-chan…what now?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Masayoshi looked at the map then back at the small cabin he was in front of. He shook his head fuming, _why does that swords girl torment me? I haven't done anything to her! _He slowly walked over to the door and knocked ever so gently on the door. It opened almost immediately revealing a very young girl, maybe about ten by her size, with piercing blue-haze eyes, and long blonde hair. "Who are you?"

Masayoshi held his breath, a chill running down his spine as she examined him. He stopped shaking and regained his voice, "I-I'm Masayoshi, I'm supposed to talk to you about something." She looked at his eyes and suddenly Masayoshi's mind began to go over exorcist spells. _Why am I suddenly thinking of exorcism?_

She smirked, her teeth glinting, "I see. Well come in before I change my mind." She turned around, her black nightgown billowing around her. "Chachamaru! Tea for our…guest." Masayoshi became rigid when he seen who came in wearing a traditional maid's uniform. At a glance it appeared to be a girl, but if you look at her for a bit longer, the girl no longer appears human. It was some sort of robot, posing as a girl.

Evangeline sat down in a large chair nearby the fire, "Well come in, all of the heat will escape if you leave the door open." Masayoshi quickly stooped down to pick up a nice, smooth, flat rock; then he shut the door and kicked off his shoes.

Chachamaru quickly scanned the guest for any weapons, her scanning only came up with a fancy pen, a rock, and an aura of fear, Chachamaru quickly made some English Tea and set a cup down on Evangeline's chair's arm. The other cup made a ringing sound as she set it on the small table near the couch Masayoshi was currently occupying.

Masayoshi hid the rock in his pocket; he examined everything in the room, from his host's cold mocking eyes, to the number of logs she was burning. He just couldn't feel comfortable in this girl's house, it just seemed to be full of something… he looked around, realizing this girl is probably a mage. Over in a hidden room, there were numerous catalysts being made, another room was filled with old books emanating with magic.

Evangeline was somewhat enjoying this boy's fear, he was smart, smarter than other men she met. He hasn't underestimated her, yet has not revealed what he knows. She tilted her head, in his right pocket was a quill, but it was imbued with magic…a lot of magic. He was fiddling with a rock in his hand, the rock was any normal rock, a rare find though, to find one so flat and smooth. She crossed her legs and took a sip of her tea, _keep your thoughts to yourself young one, keep trying to put this puzzle together…you'll get it eventually… _

Masayoshi smiled, much to Evangeline's surprise. He took out his quill; Chachamaru began to move forward, but stopped when he just began to draw on the rock. Evangeline stared in well-hid confusion; _didn't he figure it out by now? What is he doing? _Masayoshi obviously finished as he put both his quill and the rock on his lap, "OK then. I think I'm mentally prepared. Please tell me Miss McDowell, of what this is that everyone else seems to know."

Evangeline sighed, _I was wrong, he's an idiot. _"You were sent here by the Japanese Magical Academy to watch over Negi-sensei, correct? Or, that's at least what they told you."

Masayoshi nodded, Evangeline kept talking, "The real reason why you're here, is to stop an attack on the young magic-users of this school."

Masayoshi snickered, "I'm pretty sure you'll all be alright without me, I'm not a very well trained spell caster."

Evangeline took another sip of her tea, "That may be true, but you're here to act as guardian to Negi…Konoka…and supposedly me." She said the last word with such bitterness Masayoshi flinched.

Masayoshi regained his posture and smiled, "Guardian? Well then why can't a powerful mage such as yourself protect the two of them?"

Evangeline's eyes narrowed, "… I can take care of myself, and could care less about Negi and that old man's granddaughter."

Masayoshi smiled, "OK, I think I'm beginning to piece everything together, but I have one more thing to ask of you."

Evangeline turned her head, "I hope it's not going to waste my time."

Masayoshi stood up and slowly made his way to Evangeline, he put a finger on her chin and she blushed, suddenly seeing Nagi's face in Masayoshi's place. Masayoshi smiled, and he set the rock on her lap. He quickly made his way to the door and left.

Chachamaru quickly went to Evangeline's side, "Master? Are you ill?" She knelt down by Evangeline.

Evangeline shook off her infatuation, "I-I'm fine!" She shook her head, _How did he remind me of Nagi? He's nothing like him! Nothing… _She stared at the rock on her lap realization hitting her like a physical blow; she picked up the rock, and prepared to throw it out, but stopped herself and held it in her hand as her arm fell limp to her side. Etched onto the stone, encarved with Celtic runes of remembrance was the word "Thousand Master" she threw the rock into the fire and went to her room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Masayoshi put his hands behind his head and walked at a leisurely pace back to the twins' dorm, _maybe I shouldn't have screwed around with her like that…_ he shook his head, "Nah, just an innocent heart-reading, not my fault she's infatuated with that one…" He looked at his quill and twirled it around on his fingers, "Of course, those girls had better have gotten the book, can't do much without that…"

He quickly pulled the feather out and as soon as it left the handle, the end of the feather released some sort of glowing purple ink. He then made a magic circle resembling a compass in the air, he tapped it twice and whispered, "Spiritus ab intra Codex, emergo." The circle began to spin, slowly at first then so fast the separate runes became one and like a sort of kaleidoscope they all merged together and he could see the book, it was sitting on a desk, nearby the desk he could see a bed, in the bed was a slumbering Fuka.

Masayoshi smiled as he stuck the feather back into its handle, "Good, seems that it's back in the room." He held the pen above his head "Spiritus ab intra magick, quod est consummatum dissagro!" he slashed down vertically on the circle using his pen, the circle wavered for a moment, and then disintegrated into the night.

When Masayoshi reached the dorm, it was already eleven. Fuka and Fumika were asleep, obviously. Masayoshi quietly shut the door and sat at the desk; he pulled his book over to him and set the point of his pen on the center, it stood straight up, perfectly balanced. He whispered very quietly, nearly inaudible to the book, "Spiritus ab intra Codex, emergo…" then like a bucket of water poured onto etched concrete, from the middle, a blue magic circle appeared, it was a slow, but Masayoshi waited patiently. When the circle reached out and dominated the entire cover of the book, it shook, and then quickly it all seemed to get sucked up by the pen. The pen then stood alone atop of a black bound book. It fell.

Masayoshi sighed, "I never thought this campus would drain me so quickly… well I guess I'll have to keep myself in tip-top magical shape eh?" He sat down on the floor, oddly it felt very comfortable… he drowsed a bit, using his book as a pillow. He smiled wondering just how bad he was going to get it tomorrow…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** There we have it! This is about double my normal chapter, I guess some people prefer them bigger (Sexual Innuendo?). So for the sake of those people, I have doubled this chapter's size. I prefer to write shorter, sweeter chapters than longer and somewhat dulling. But it's for the readers so I'm not arguing! I hope I did not bore you, from now on, this should get a little better, less explaining, more story. Bonam Noctem!

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Masayoshi's quill – Obviously it has its weak points. His quill has to be refilled with its magical powers when it becomes weak; the equivalent of purchasing new ink for an empty pen. This also explains why Masayoshi fought so terribly, his pen was getting weak, and we all know you can't write a novel with an empty pen.

Onee-chan – Big sister, also a title of affection towards older girls you are familiar with. Onii-san is big brother, they sound very similar. Thanks to Jennon-Donnon.

"Spiritus ab intra magick, quod est consummatum dissagro" – Part real Latin, part my own, this would roughly translate to "Spirit from within thy magic, from which is now complete disintegrate."

Bonam Noctem – Latin for goodnight. At the end of every Negima! episode, there would be a pink square with the words Bonam Noctem in it. So I borrowed it… again.


	8. Chapter 8 Getting to Know Negi

**A/N: **Oh god… you guys have no idea how much I'm sorry about this lack of uploading… school, my part-time jobs, and enough useless homework for a few decades. But I've done what I could to bring this to you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, however I do own Masayoshi, but I don't own his glasses. He bought those before I even met him. Ah! But I'm not a slave driver! Forget I said anything! Except for the Negima part.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Masayoshi woke up with his cheek getting pulled on his left side by a still sleeping Fuka. He struggled to get up, but kept falling as Fuka repeatedly tugged on his cheek muttering "Good wan-wan, good wan-wan…mm…"

He finally was able to pull away from Fuka, and hit his head on the desk, he bit his lip as to not yell out, but bit through his lip, drawing blood. He quickly held his breath to not scream out, but felt like having a coughing fit.

He pulled out his book and quickly wrote a spell to rewind time for a limited moment, it went back about twelve seconds and he awoke again. This time pushed himself away from the bed before Fuka grabbed him and stepped up near the door. He sighed in relief and turned around and hit his face full in the door.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Masayoshi sighed when he came out of the changing room, he blushed as that Asukura Kazumi came through the hall and waved, _she's not stalking you… just relax Masayoshi, you can always erase her memory… one way or another… _he smiled and waved. He checked himself in a mirror, he nodded in approval, he wore a gray t-shirt and a pair of baggy worn jeans. He still had his book bag slung on his left shoulder with his quill hidden in his back pocket. He adjusted his glasses to the bottom of his bridge and kept his small ponytail on tight.

He left the building and plopped down on a bench, he just sort of rested, it was about six o' clock when he left the changing room, he was thinking that it seemed to be so peaceful in the morning. Then he was feeling dreadful as he thought about having to act as guardian to three kids; one a teacher, another is a vampire, the last one is some schoolgirl that he hasn't even seen yet. He sighed remembering that vampire girl's facial expression last night, _she's going to kill me…well at least now I can put up a fight… _He sighed and set the back of his head on the top of the bench.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up suddenly when someone flicked his forehead. He jumped up, his right hand reaching for his quill, but stopped short when he seen the face of a certain Chinese girl.

Ku Fei was just walking around when she noticed the boy from the magazine asleep on a bench, of course curiosity took over and she flicked his forehead. When he jumped up she smiled, "I am Ku Fei, you are?"

Masayoshi sighed, he sat back down in relief, "Hi Ku Fei, I'm Masayoshi, nice to meet you." He quickly tried to think of her accent, but just couldn't put his finger on it.

She nodded, "Nice to meet you, can I ask something?"

Masayoshi nodded getting a bit paranoid; every girl on this campus he met so far is out to get him, "Sure fire away."

She asked him in such a sweet voice, "Do you like Martial Arts?"

Masayoshi smiled, he was afraid she was going to ask him something really weird, "Yeah I suppose, but I don't really know how to- " Ku Fei suddenly lunged out, aiming a kick to his face.

Masayoshi tilted his body so his back was in an arc, his back was actually touching the bench, he lost his balance and fell over the bench, but landed on his feet, to any onlookers it would appear he just flipped over the bench. He was expecting the obviously insane girl to try to attack him, but found to his surprise she was laughing. "W-what's so funny?"

Ku Fei bowed, "You're very good, not many people can dodge that."

Masayoshi sweatdropped, "Heh, well…uh…you see you have to understand…"

Ku Fei turned around and talked to him over her shoulder, "I see you around OK? We'll train together one day."

Masayoshi held his hand up to say something, but found that no words could come out of his mouth… he just shook his head and sat back down, _Ku Fei…what is the matter with students around here? I bet even if I do use my magic, there wouldn't be a second glance…_

He sighed impatiently, as though he was meeting someone. He tapped his foot on the ground and quietly hummed We Will Rock You by Queens, he closed his eyes and laid back, thinking that he should try to at least get some information on Negi, the vampire girl, and that mystery schoolgirl. Then the wind seemed to pick up and he opened his right eye, sensing magic. _It's show time!_

He kicked off and in a flash his pen was pointed directly at…Negi Springfield's surprised face.

Negi smiled jerkily, "Eh…M-Masayoshi-san?" Negi received a call from the principal about meeting the male student, and try to be on friendly terms with him, so when Negi found him on a bench, he thought he might be able to get along with him.

Masayoshi quickly hid his pen in his back pocket, "Ah! Negi-kun! Um…how are you doing?"

Negi sighed in relief, "I'm fine Masayoshi-san, but uh…what are you doing all by yourself out here?"

Masayoshi laughed embarrassingly, "Well you see, I was just relaxing, this place really takes its toll on me…"

Negi laughed, "I see, I understand. My first day was tough too… but as you start to understand the girls it gets a lot easier."

Masayoshi sighed deeply, "I really really hope so… ah but I'm supposed to look over you! So I'll stick with you for a bit."

Negi took a step back, "W-what do you mean? S-stick with me?"

Masayoshi nodded and adjusted his glasses so the morning light reflected off it, "Oh yes, Negi Springfield… your life is in my hands…"

Negi began to shake, "M-my life?"

Masayoshi began to laugh quietly, he reached out towards the cringing Negi, Negi suddenly felt a strong presence of evil… then Masayoshi grabbed his shoulder, "I'm just kidding Negi-kun!"

Negi-kun pouted, "Please don't do that Masayoshi-san."

Masayoshi laughed, "Heh, don't worry about it Negi, but yeah…I'm serious, you're life really is in my hands though." Negi sweatdropped…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

In a nearby café shop Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya, and Sakurako Shiina were all eating ice cream under an umbrella-decked table. Misa sighed and leaned back in her chair, causing the two front legs of the chair to rise off the ground, "You know what? You just can't beat a beautiful day like this!"

Sakurako nodded happily, taking another bite of her soft cream, "Yep! This is best weather we've had in a long time!"

Madoka nodded a serious expression on her face, "Right. This is such great weather, so why are we sitting around eating ice cream? Why don't we go swimming, or do something that won't let this day go to waste?"

Misa exhaled sharply, "But ice cream and karaoke sounds great today! Such a wonderful day for singing right?"

Madoka sighed deeply and looked at the street, and then she heard Sakurako gasp to her left, "H-hey look over there!"

Misa immediately looked around to where Sakurako was pointing, and gasped as well, "It's Negi-sensei and that boy!"

Madoka hurriedly grabbed both of her friends who were on the verge of running over to them, "Don't go over there and leave without paying. Negi-sensei isn't going anywhere."

Misa and Sakurako quickly threw down random bills and ran off towards their favorite teacher. Madoka shook her head and put down the correct amount and picked away at the incorrect bills. When she was done she ran over to her fellow cheerleaders and the now embarrassed Negi and the boy standing over to the side running his hand through his hair.

Negi was desperately trying to get the cheerleaders off him, "This is not you should treat a teacher!" He reached out for Masayoshi, hoping he had one part of his heart that wanted to help poor Negi.

Masayoshi sighed thinking just how lucky Negi has it, "M-Masayoshi help me!" Masayoshi stared down and smiled as Negi slowly disappeared under the cheerleaders' adoring hugs. He sighed and turned his head to the side, then oddly seeing a young girl with long black hair running towards Negi with a bag in her hand.

Konoka caught up to Negi drowning under the other girls' adoring embrace, she was about to reach Negi, but Masayoshi stuck a hand out between her and the pile of girls. "Now now miss, Negi is under a bit of pressure at the moment…" He was interrupted by a yelp from Negi, he turned his head slightly to see Negi's cheeks being pulled by the girls, he resumed talking to Konoka, "…yeah… a ton of pressure."

Konoka laughed quietly, "Well Negi-kun always does attract attention." Saying this she leaned toward the pile and called out, "Negi-kuuun… are you there?"

Suddenly one of Negi's arms shot out and grabbed Masayoshi, and with surprising strength pulled him down. Konoka sweatdropped as Masayoshi slowly disappeared into the hell hole.

Konoka, Negi, and Masayoshi walked down an isolated street that led to Mahora Campus. Masayoshi's hair was messy, from his run-in with the girls. Negi was emotionally and physically tired, and Konoka gently wrapped an arm around him keeping him up. Masayoshi rubbed his arm shaking his head, _nothing really odd happened today…weird… I'm so worn out… ugh… I wonder what the twins are doing._

Konoka smiled at Masayoshi, "You know, you remind me so much of Settchan. The way you watch over Negi-kun… why are you attending Mahora anyway?"

Masayoshi looked at her confusion etched on his face; _she doesn't know what I am? But isn't she…oh shit…_ realization hit Masayoshi like a physical blow to the gut, he quickly regained his posture, "Eh, well… it's just a bunch of bad luck I guess! My principal was always a little forgetful, so I should have seen this coming…"

Konoka laughed, "Isn't it weird how things turn out? If you were sent to the right school, you wouldn't have met everyone you've met so far!" Masayoshi sweatdropped as he thought about those 'moments' he's shared with the other students, he sighed and slumped.

Konoka yawned, "I'm sorry Masayoshi, I must be boring you… well I guess I should take Negi-kun home before he collapses." She smiled down at Negi, "I'll see you later Masayoshi-kun!"

Masayoshi nodded and leaned on the gate sighing, he flipped through his book, _Oh what a day… it'll be like this all the time too…_ Suddenly someone appeared in an incredible entrance, a young woman decked out in a black cloakwith a complimentary hood that just screams evil, _I'm so tired I'm seeing things…_ he looked over to his right with a blank expression on his face, staring at the girl with his eyelids half open. He yawned and began to head towards campus.

The girl sweatdropped, "H-hey! You're not supposed to go home! You're supposed to fight me!"

Masayoshi turned his head and blinked, "You're serious? But I have to get a full night's rest…"

The girl began to shake with anger, "Do you think I care? Fight me if you can, Hell's Fire!"

Masayoshi smiled, "As you wish."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** Oh man, I just thought up of a plot twist like no other! I can't tell you until next time, or the time after the next. I really don't know what I was thinking while writing this chapter, but I must have been in some serious turmoil or under some heavy prescription. Well I'll try to update sooner so I'll see you all around! Review if you will! Bonam Noctem!

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Hell's Fire – Masayoshi's… well we'll see next chapter, possibly!

Bonam Noctem – Latin for goodnight. At the end of every Negima! episode, there would be a pink square with the words Bonam Noctem in it. So I borrowed it… again…forever.


	9. Chapter 9 Of Duels and Fainting

_On the date of September --, 20--; Master Masa Random suffered a death from overwork, stress, and lack of rocky road ice cream, we will always remember him as a devoted friend, a decent writer, a person that makes those around him want to laugh. Let us now have a moment of silence to remember the man we've never seen._

_Ok I made this a couple of days ago and I was planning on putting this on the end of my unfinished stories so that I could fake my death, but seriously, who would believe this? Yeah I'm weird. But I just love making this so don't think I'm going to give up on this quite yet! Here's the next chapter everybody! Oh yeah, I don't own Negima, oh woe is me!_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

The girl began to shake with anger, "Do you think I care? Fight me if you can Hell's Fire!"

Masayoshi smiled, "As you wish."

The girl smirked as Masayoshi turned his entire body toward her, "You think you can just beat me? Even by some miraculous chance you beat me, you'll have to face the rest of us!" She spread her hands out wide and suddenly the air warped, and perhaps half a dozen figures in similar clothing appeared.

Masayoshi tilted his head to the right and tried to calculate the odds, "You know this is kind of one-sided…"

The girl threw her head back and laughed, her pink hued hair hovering in the air, "Of course fool! You think I would take it easy on you? Prepare to feel my wrath!" She stuck her hand out above her head, and with a triumphant smile on he face she swung it forward, similar to a general giving her troops the "ok".

Masayoshi realized then that the figures where not actual people, but magical beings created by the girl's magic. He clicked his heels together and nimbly dodged the cloak wearing manifestations. When all of them began to circle around him, trying to surround and close him in, he smiled. Masayoshi slowly took his quill out of his pocket and held it to his lips, he blew on the feather and a dust began to envelope him and the surrounding minions.

The girl took a step back, she towards her sash and pulled out a wooden wand, she squinted into the purple haze that obscured her vision. She clenched her teeth when the haze spread completely covering the area. She took a step forward, but stopped suddenly when she heard a "poof" sound. She quickly began to cower as the sounds became louder, from within the haze she could see shadows, dark shapes moving just out of her sight, she tried to summon more help, but found to her dismay that when she tried to speak all that came out was a terrified squeak.

Masayoshi appeared behind her and put his quill on the back of her neck; she froze and dropped her wand. Masayoshi laughed quietly, "I told you it was one-sided. Next time maybe you'll take me seriously…" Before he could do anything the girl fainted and landed forward, her head hitting the ground with an unpleasant thud.

Masayoshi cringed and sighed as the haze slowly began to dissipate, he pocketed his pen and stared at the girl for a few moments. He shrugged and picked her up, not to roughly, and carried her to the school.

He reached the principal's office in good time and to his surprise nobody was around, he couldn't use his hands to knock on the door so he violently kicked it, since the battle was over he didn't have to keep his cool. The door opened and to his surprise was greeted not by Konoemon, but the same middle-aged teacher with that funny aura of peace.

Takahata smiled gently at the boy, and then to the unconscious girl in his hands, "I see that you've captured a threat. Come in Masayoshi."

Masayoshi suddenly felt very dizzy, he smiled _damn… I completely exhausted my magic today… which probably means I'm about to… _Masayoshi teetered dangerously then fell backwards, the full weight of the girl crushing his ribs, the hard floor hitting his head forcefully. _Ow._

Masayoshi sat up so suddenly he hit his head on the top of a bunk, cursing he tried to scramble out of the bed, and lost his balance and nearly broke his neck as he fell on his head on the floor. He flipped over and landed on his knees, after wincing in pain he sat up. He stood to his full height and looked back at the bunk, his eyes widening until it appeared that his eyes were covering his face, in the bottom bunk, was a slumbering Fuka. She was smiling while hugging a pillow, her pink hair spread across the blankets and one leg hanging off the edge. Masayoshi quickly looked down at himself and found he was wearing a pair of very comfortable pajamas, they were black, possibly velvet, over his chest was an emblem with the letters MH in intricate yet beautiful text.

He sighed in relief and looked at the clock, 8:00 am; he nodded and quickly grabbed his book and quill and ran out and into a nearby bathroom. He left moments later wearing the black gakuran he wore on the first day, he looked out the window and rubbed the back of his head wincing as his hand came upon a slight bump, _so what happened last night wasn't a dream…_ he turned to the exit and ran off towards the principal's building, though he was unexpectedly interrupted by an odd girl.

Kaede stopped as the unknown figure came into view, she just returned from the mountains this morning and was about to head back to the twins' room and catch a quick nap, but oh and behold, a surprise guest appears…

Masayoshi stopped about two feet from her, no point in repeating one of yesterday's moment, "Uh… hi there! I'm Masayoshi; I'm just passing through miss."

"I'm Kaede, nice to meet you Masayoshi-san." She gave him a small smile and tilted her head, "Are you the one on the magazine de gozaru?"

He took a step back, Masayoshi laughed a somewhat frightened laugh, "N-no! Of course not! I'm just a traveler passing by, no need to worry!"

Kaede nodded, "OK Masayoshi, May our paths one day cross again." She went towards a different building and Masayoshi stared at her carefully, _That one is just odd… kind of cool, but odd… just like every other frigging girl here…_ he shook his head, laughed at himself and ran off towards his original destination, when he entered the room, he found that there was absolutely nobody around. He sat down at a chair and awaited the old man.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

In some hidden room somewhere in the school, the black-robed girl sat impatiently on a stool as three magic-users on the school's paycheck stood around her. Outside of that room Takahata-sensei and Konoemon were deep in discussion…

Konoemon nodded, his brows furrowed, "I see I see… a very difficult decision indeed…"

Takahata nodded as well, a slight smile on his lips, "It is a difficult decision, but there's no need for you to decide, we can do this on our own..."

The principal shook his head as he stood up and stared out the window, "I'm afraid not, something of this importance demands my absolute skills and my years of training…"

Takahata sighed sweatdropping, "You know…we can decide what to order on the pizza on our own…"

The dean of the school shook his head impatiently, "No! You all always order the worst combinations! I'll pick a great one!"

Takahata laughed, "OK, you can pick, but what should we do with this girl?" he tilted his head to the other room."

Konoemon sat back down, "She doesn't know much, but it appears there is more than one group involved…"

The teacher leaned on his chair pulling out a cigarette, "More than one? We may need to hire more help if that's the case…" he looked up at the ceiling for a moment, "…this Masayoshi boy, he's not here just to protect the students is he?"

The principal sighed, "He is the infamous Hell's Fire… he thinks we don't know, so we shall keep it like that… but no, he is not only here to protect the students… I want this all to end now… and I believe I know just the plan to be rid of this threat…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_You know… this may appear to be a jumbled mess of a chapter…but there's a logical explanation for that… it's because this is, in fact, a jumbled mess of a chapter. But this jumbled mess will soon clear up, like a puzzle; it all comes together… so Jennon- Donnen, I expect you to point out my mistakes so I won't do them in the future, True Serac, I have a surprise for you in one of the future chapters, I thank you both very much for your reviews! I also thank Saraton, whose review gave me the final push in dorm decisions, thank you to you all, and I hope you remain by my side for the rest of this screwed up fanfiction._

Slight Translations/Explanations:

De gozaru – ever wonder why Kaede says this? Back in feudal Japan this was a way people talked. So Kaede, being a ninja, talks in this fashion, of course the equivalent of this would be like talking like a colonial peasant for any of you American readers.

Hell's Fire – Masayoshi's… well we'll see one day right?

Bonam Noctem – Latin for goodnight. At the end of every Negima! episode, there would be a pink square with the words Bonam Noctem in it. So I borrowed it… again…forever and ever.


	10. Chapter 10 Even the Greatest Fall

_So any who, I would really really like to apologize for the lateness, my school had to talk to me about my future academically and I also had to be separated from close family and such, so the chance to work on this was very very slim, so welcome me back! BTW, I don't own Negima!_

_If you were worrying about my health thanks for caring!_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Masayoshi impatiently sighed as he opened the door to Fuka and Fumika's room, he didn't have any luck with the principal because he was gone. He opened the door and peered inside, he seen a flash of a metallic color and quickly shut the door, he heard a loud thud from the other side. Masayoshi carefully opened the door, one hand leaning towards his back pocket for his quill. He quickly pushed it open and to his utmost surprise, and a bit of annoyance, on the other side of the door was a defensive Kaede, and in her poised hand was a ninja knife.

Kaede heard someone approach the door, and would have thought it'd be one of the twins, if not for the fact that they were out playing in plain sight on the grounds, Kaede's senses told her something of great evil was approaching, so she took no chances, when it was only the awkward boy from outside, she became suspicious. _He's not just passing through de gozaru… _Kaede prepared herself for another throw.

Negi woke up the next morning snuggled closely up against Konoka. Asuna didn't notice much because she woke up a bit late… again, and was in a terrible rush, a rush that includes a dust trail from the school grounds to the newspaper building. Negi was still drifting somewhere in between asleep and not quite awake, _mm… so… comfortable… my pillow feels so… this isn't my pillow… _Negi came to so quickly he found himself on the opposite wall in seconds.

Konoka felt a shift of weight and woke up; she got up off the bed using her hands and rubbed her eyes, "Negi-kun?"

Negi was trying to catch his breath which he must have left on the bed, he clasped his hands together as a sign of asking for forgiveness "K-Konoka-san! I-I'm so sorry! It is improper for me as a teacher to do something so irresponsible and I probably kept you up and and…"

Konoka laughed, "Don't worry Negi-kun! I slept great, you're really warm!" Negi turned a shade of red as she yawned and looked at the clock, "Oh today I have to go meet Settchan! We're going to go shopping."

Negi sat down, finally calmed down that Konoka wasn't angry with him, "Didn't we just go shopping yesterday?"

Konoka nodded and went over to her dresser, "Yeah, but I don't get to spend much time with Settchan anymore, I want to catch up you know?"

Negi smiled at Konoka, "I see… well be careful, and have fun, oh and by the w- ahh! Konoka-san what are you doing in front of me?" He quickly shielded his eyes from the undressing Konoka.

Konoka quickly put on some casual clothes and sat down on the bed pulling her shoe on, "Sorry Negi-kun, I forgot how uneasy you get when I change clothes." She pulled on the second one and rushed out the door, "I'll be home later tonight, bye Negi-kun!"

Negi sat down at the table and sighed, he was getting such a bad feeling…

Konoka skipped down the halls, humming a happy tune, she quickly ran down the stairs wondering where Settchan would appear, but in her rush she slipped on a stair, it appeared to be in slow motion, her body arched back and fell forward straight down towards the hard floor, on the way down she began to wonder what'd it feel like to break your head on the floor. But she felt like it was taking too long, like she was floating… she looked down to see Settchan holding her up.

Setsuna was waiting for Konoka down in front of the building, but when she heard Konoka come down the stairs, she wanted to greet her, but instinct took over when she seen oujo-sama slip. In a graceful leap she reached out her hands extended to full length, Setsuna caught Konoka around the waist and stomach and they both toppled down the last two steps.

Setsuna and Konoka walked through the shopping district just window-shopping for the most part, Konoka was enjoying just being with Setsuna after such a long time, it's good to see friends after long periods of loneliness. Setsuna was not so easy-going, she was constantly getting the feeling someone was following her and ojou-sama, yet everytime she tried to figure out where it was coming from, she loses it.

Moments after Konoka examined a pair of matching T-shirts in a store, Setsuna got that eerie feeling again, but his time stronger, clearer, _Setsuna… oh Setsuna… _Setsuna's head jerked up in surprise, Konoka noticed the odd movement, "What's wrong Settchan?"

_Heh… guess you're not as good as they say you are… are you ready for a real fight Setsuna? Let's hope so… _Setsuna caught a glimmer from one of the alleyways, she quickly calmed her mind and tried to concentrate on getting Konoka out of harm's way. "Konoka ojou-sama, could you please return back to the school without me? I have to go do something."

Konoka tilted her head in curiosity, "I can go with you Settchan, I'll be OK."

Setsuna shook her head and gave Konoka a gentle push in the direction of the school, "This is something I have to do on my own, I'll meet you there."

Konoka sighed and walked away wondering what Setsuna had to do.

Setsuna gripped the concealed sword strapped onto her back, she waited until Konoka was out of sight before she moved into the shadows. She stood just within the boundaries of the alley, cautiously examining the thick darkness. From the shadows came a large machete-like knife, which could have easily have cleaved through her head like a hot knife through butter if not for the fact Setsuna expected such a trick. What Setsuna didn't expect was that the knife was going to get yanked back towards the hand of the master via chain connected to the end of the hilt, the end bashed the back of her skull and threw her off balance.

She fell to the ground, her eye twitching from the blow, the assailant stepped forward with the unique weapon in hand, he looked like any other Japanese student if not for the fact that his school uniform was a pale gray instead of black and replacing a school insignia there was a silver circle with a runic symbol in it. He was smiling, his gray hair covering his left eye, his other eye a gray color, devoid of any feelings. He twirled the knife around in his right hand as the other hand was wearing a metal gauntlet that had the chain welded on the palm, connecting to the bottom of the hilt. He spoke in a creepily calm voice, "Setsuna Sakurazaki… this is the swordsman that is such a threat to my people? Feh, come now, you're not putting up much of a fight…"

Setsuna grimaced and quickly used her legs to propel herself into the boy; she swung the sword over her head, intending to swiftly end this man's life. He nimbly side-stepped and round house kicked her as she overshot his position. She flipped sideways in the air and caught herself, she widened her stance, focusing her energy on-

"Using those techniques won't do you any good." Setsuna ignored his comment, yet he still talked, "As long as I wear this uniform, magical or spiritual magic and techniques won't work. Try and you'll exhaust yourself." Setsuna swung Yunagi in a slashing motion focusing her mind in raining unmerciful death upon this boy. Nothing happened, Setsuna blinked and was hit full force in the head by a punch from the metal gauntlet.

The boy smirked over the unconscious swordsman, "How sad, here I thought she was going to be a problem…" He suddenly ducked as a needle whistled past his ear, it stuck deep into the wall. Kaede appeared from the shadows, a frown apparent on her face, behind her Masayoshi stood looking equally displeased.

The boy smiled widely and brandished the knife at the pair, "Ready?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Slight Translations/Explanations:

De gozaru – ever wonder why Kaede says this? Back in feudal Japan this was a way people talked. So Kaede, being a ninja, talks in this fashion, of course the equivalent of this would be like talking like a colonial peasant for any of you American readers.

Bonam Noctem – Latin for goodnight. At the end of every Negima! episode, there would be a pink square with the words Bonam Noctem in it. So I borrowed it… again…forever and ever.


	11. Chapter 11 Ending of the Battle

_So anyway, I was on a roll for freetime and decided to work here, I just can't concentrate on my other fanfic so this is all I can get through right now! Cool huh? So I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed, special thanks to my newest passengers, and extra special thanks to the people that's been around since the beginning! Thank you and goodnight!_

**Disclaimer: Guess who forgot about my infamous disclaimers! I did! So… yeah… Negima… no papers that say I own it. Not that there are any papers that actually say I exist either. Oh well I'll tell them to write it out to Alex, he's a good sport.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

_Sho stood before his masters, great and powerful magi that have forever maintained the balance of the world… until now. He held his head up proudly, he was chosen over all others to save his home, to fight to regain the balance. They handed him a weapon, then they cast a spell on him, at first it was like a tingling in his fingers, then suddenly it became an agonizing tour through hell, his entire body felt as though it was about to burn to nothing, then it was over. He fell to the ground, knees and hands on the ground gasping for breath. He looked up to stare at his masters, they spoke to him simultaneously, their words were like a healing balm to his horrid pain, "You will go to assassinate these people," they threw a scroll down at his hands, "They are the ones who dare upset our perfect balance, the spell we have cast is your uniform, it will protect you from magic, but your own magic will be weakened, learn to fight, learn to kill, and you will be our sword in this war."_

He ducked as another ninja knife flew past his left ear, he smirked as he threw the knife at the uniformed boy, the boy suddenly disappeared and reappeared nearby. Sho swung the knife at its full extension, chain and all, to the right hoping to hit the girl, but she evaded the attack. He arched his back and brought the knife flying in an arc over his head then in a large circle, forcing the two to press against the walls of the empty lot. The ninja was putting up a futile fight, yet the mage was just dancing and evading his attacks, no fun!

Masayoshi quickly blended into the shadows and retreated back to the alley where this started. Kaede and him made an uneasy truce when the Dean said there was a great threat in the nearby marketing town, when they got there they found Setsuna defeated and her attacker in an alley, then multiple small skirmishes between the two parties erupted as Kaede and Masayoshi tried to get Setsuna to safety, or the danger away from Setsuna, and the attacker trying to kill them all. He suddenly felt a strong will of protection over the students, it wierded him out.

He quickly kneeled over Setsuna's body; he turned around and could hear the clang of metal on walls, and various shouts and yells. He picked her up and put her on his back and quickly ran off towards the school praying that she'll be OK. She was breathing harshly, blood trickled from a gash on the back of her head. Masayoshi felt odd running with her on his back, but then again leaving her there to die didn't go too well with karma either.

Kaede dodged another wild attack; _he doesn't appear to be even trying_. She touched the pouch on her side where she kept the razor needles and ninja knives, if she's not careful she's going to have to go hand-to-hand combat. She drew three knives in each hand and threw them accurately; Sho smiled and grabbed his chain and caught one, kicked one going for his head, and the other fell on the ground bisected by the knife. Kaede grabbed three more needles; _this is going to be a long battle…_

Negi stood outside of the school, pacing. He knew what was going on in town, he received the news too late to go with Masayoshi, but he knew if he went now he might just get everyone in danger. He squinted at an odd figure approaching the gate, he ran towards the gate to find Masayoshi struggling with the door.

Masayoshi finally became fed up with the door and kicked it multiple times until Negi suddenly appeared and opened it. Masayoshi and Negi quickly and silently took Setsuna to the nurse's office, Masayoshi gently set her down on the bed and turned to Negi, "We're going to need to help crazy ninja girl, she won't stand a chance for much longer."

Negi took a second to blink, "You mean you want us to fly over there?" He made a motion towards his staff. Masayoshi didn't say anything as he tightened the strap on his book. Negi shrugged and opened a window; he jumped on his staff as Masayoshi closed his eyes and chanted up a spell.

Negi's eyes widened as he realized what spell Masayoshi was casting, "No! Masayoshi! Don't say it!"

Masayoshi opened an eye, "Huh?" which he shouldn't have because the last syllable in that certain spell was huh. A purple magic circle opened up beneath Negi and Masayoshi and they suddenly reappeared in the girls' baths, which unfortunately for Masayoshi and Negi, was currently being used by nearly every girl in Mahora Campus. And since they knew Negi wasn't around they didn't even bother with the bathing suits. Masayoshi and Negi both turned a deep shade of red; Masayoshi sharply held his breath and clasped his hand over Negi's eyes and re-did the spell, this time to Kaede and Sho. Luckily for the both of them no one noticed two boys hovering twenty feet obove the baths, Negi might be cute, but Masayoshi doing something like that would have ended with him unable to move for the next month.

Sho stood smiling defiantly as Kaede hid in the shadows, she was bleeding from a deep wound on her side. Sho laughed as he spun the knife in a wide circle over his head, "Come on girl! Death is calling!"

Kaede reached into her pouch, she had her own knife, a weapon very similar to the one the manic boy had. She took out the knife and chain, then she dashed out of the shadows straight towards the insane fighter.

Sho smiled cruelly and turned a full 360 which, in turn, made his knife spin in a huge circle with enough momentum to cut through a boar, Kaede jumped before the blade reached her and she was nearly right over the attacker. His eyes grew wide and his teeth clenched as realization hit him almost as hard as the knife that Kaede threw. But not that hard.

Masayoshi stood in the lot, on the floor were scattered needles, shattered knives, blood, shards of metal, clothing, and Kaede. She's alive, Negi is currently healing her. Masayoshi dropped his book, he sank to his knees. Sho disappeared, the only thing to prove his existence is a puddle of blood, and the tip of a finger on the metal gauntlet. Masayoshi licked his lips, _from here on is it just going to get worse? If that was the first of the assassins… if that's just a grunt… will the younger magic-users survive?_ A thought suddenly came to Masayoshi, "Hey Negi, since when are you a healer?"

"Since Tuesday."

"…cool."

_**2 days later**_

Setsuna sat up on the bed, staring blankly out the window, "So… he's alive?"

_A figure in the shadows spoke to the bleeding, kneeling boy in a grayish uniform, "So… he's alive?"_

Kaede sighed, she was sitting on a stool positioned by Setsuna's bed, "I really don't know… I don't know anybody who could've survived that de gozaru…"

_Sho lowered his head in shame, "I have failed this mission… I could not get into the school, but I noticed another person from the list so…"_

Setsuna shook her head, "That's not good enough! H-how could he have bested me? If I ever face him again…"

_Sho shook his head, "But it's not good enough! H-how could I have been so easily distracted? If I ever face them again…"_

Masayoshi suddenly burst into the room, a great smile on his face, "Hey Settchan! I figured out why you sucked so badly at that battle! It turns out you were cursed by some spell! What are the chances?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_And there you have it my friends! I added a bit of humor, some poor to decent fighting scenes, coincidental conversations, and a huge plot movement! What more can you ask for? Ah getting a big head here, so damn proud of myself… well I'll see you guys around! Leave a review and I'll be motivated to write really fast!_

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Settchan's Curse – Please re-read chapter 3 then go: 1… 2… 3… Oh! We get it!


	12. Chapter 12 Library Wars Part 1

_Yes a filler! WOOT! Actually that's the next chapter, so leave a couple of scenarios and I'll do almost everything you'd like! And as for this chapter, we'll change the pace a bit and throw in the Librarian Trio! The Library Wars Part 1!_

**Disclaimer: I tried to see if I could trick Ken into giving the papers over but…**

**Lawyer Dude: He now has a restraining order set on him.**

**Maria: You're such an idiot…**

**Alex: He is only half-Japanese after all…**

**MMR: It's not my fault! I thought he would give up if I just shook him up!**

**Lawyer Dude: What a fool…**

**Alex: Disgrace to human-kind…**

**Maria: Still an idiot…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Fumika woke up as Masayoshi began to tear the room apart, "Wan-wan-kun?" She jolted up as he threw open the dresser drawers and threw various articles of clothing, articles of clothing that made Fumika blush a crimson red and gape as he relentlessly threw them over his shoulder. "Aaaiiiii! What are you doing? Those are my - EEEKKK!"

Fuka woke up rubbing her eye with her hand making a smacking noise with her mouth, "Eh… wazgoinon?" Her eyes widened in horror as Masayoshi began to rummage through her stuff as well, "AAAHHHH! What are you doing! Bad wan-wan! Get away from those!"

Kaede was out training for a bit before school so she wasn't present, but if she was Masayoshi would no longer be alive.

Masayoshi growled angrily as he dropped a pair of shorts on the floor. He violently turned his head towards the twins, who quickly embraced each other in fear. He clenched his fist in desperate need of peace, "Where… is… my book…"

Fuka opened and closed her mouth a bit, but no sound came out. Fumika whimpered something inaudible. Masayoshi's eyes became wide and in a blink of an eye had Fumika by her collar, raising her to his eye-level, "What did you say?"

Fumika laughed out of sheer fear, "I might have taken it to Library Island by mistake! I'm so sorry! It was in a pile of books and and then I…."

Masayoshi sighed in relief and dropped Fumika who landed on her bottom with a slight bump. He smiled and ran off to Negi's class, happy to know his book is quite safe in the infamous library that he's heard so much about back at his old school.

Masayoshi got lost again before he even got into the right building, but he made it and was twenty seconds early. He stood outside the door, and took a deep breath before he opened the door. He swung it open with a bishonen smile and face, but it immediately became a facial expression that said, "Yep… I knew it…"

The classroom was in complete disarray, the girls were everywhere, mostly around Negi hugging him and saying how much they missed him over the weekends and blah blah blah… "Lucky bastard…" Masayoshi closed the door and took another deep breath as the school bell rang. This time when he opened it the class seemed angelic, the girls were all sitting down smiling at Negi who looked as surprised as Masayoshi.

Negi raised an eyebrow and shook his head at Masayoshi, he shrugged with his mouth slightly open. Masayoshi shrugged too, then he went to try to find a seat, his first try was to sit adjacent with Kazumi, but he noticed a ghost there, he just shrugged it off as though it was normal for this unnatural phenominon to be sitting there just minding its business. His next try was to sit by the vampire girl, but she glared at him with such hatred he actually flinched. So he decided to just find an extra chair and sat in the corner looking cool. It worked.

The class was actually of no help to Masayoshi, he already knew multiple languages, I mean he's a student magi, he needs to know these sorts of things. The girls all filed out, most of them didn't give Masayoshi a second glance, Kazumi smiled and waved, the yurei smiled at him from her seat too, but when he smiled back, she just sat there, a stunned expression on her face.

Negi sighed and smiled to Masayoshi, "So is everything alright?" He motioned to the outside view from the window.

Masayoshi nodded a bit, "Yeah, I'm just wondering what the author was thinking when he wrote this piece of crap, I mean there's no plot, and yet he claims there is! Then there are these huge plot holes, like what happened to that girl that attacked the main character? Is she dead? Is she still locked up? Ugh…"

Negi sweatdropped, "Um… what did you say?"

Masayoshi looked up from a book that was sitting on Negi's desk moments before titled **Random**, "Whazzat? Oh sorry Negi, you meant here? Well…" He shut the book, "I'm just wondering why these people are trying to pick a fight with the younger mages of this school. I mean if they were to attack younger mage to wipe out magic, wouldn't they have went to my school or something? What's so special about the magic-users in this school?"

Negi sat down on his desk and thought about it until Masayoshi began to rant again, "Now the inn burned down, what the F is with this! And he's definitely dead… what? You're kidding me! How did he survive…? Oh, now I get it. Heh, that's a good one."

Negi took the book and sat it down on his desk, "It's a weird book isn't it? I found it in the library. It was sitting on a table all by itself, yet it wasn't checked out or anything. So I brought it here and read it, the author is kind of stupid, but he has his fine points."

Masayoshi nodded, "yeah…"

(The two simply sat in silence for a bit, the question about the young magi and their importance was soon forgotten.)

Yue Ayase stood at the counter of the library with an expression of boredom on her face. On the counter was a thick, leather bound, black book. Nodoka Miyazaki appeared from the backroom looking slightly red from working, "I-I couldn't find out anything about this book…"

"It's in Latin."

"Yue?"

"It's in Latin."

"I know…"

"So it's probably one of Negi-sensei's books…"

"Y-you mean its N-Negi-sensei's?" Nodoka became a shade redder than she already was, and it wasn't because of work.

"Most likely."

Nodoka slowly walked over and grabbed the book, "…then we should give it back to him…"

Masayoshi wandered the campus, looking like a very confused and lost dog. He turned in circles until he finally found out which way was north, but screwed that up as well, _crap…_

Kazumi smiled from behind some bushes, _I haven't gotten a good story in a while, but he's perfect!_ She took multiple shots of him walking around foolishly and sneaked away with a sly smile.

Masayoshi looked at the map and compass Negi gave him and realized he had both of them facing wrong directions, he flipped them over and found the right route and walked there glad that no one was around.

Eventually Masayoshi found his way to Library Island, though it was almost dusk. He entered, glad that it was unlocked. He quickly scanned the room in silence, then suddenly yelled, "WHERE IS MY BOOK!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Yeah… so about that filler! I need some ideas to rake in some reviews so maybe… I might just have no choice but to write… a **lemon** in here… that's all I can think of…_

_I'm kidding! Jeez… what are you guys? Perverts? Uh duh! Well like I said, I don't have that sort of ability. Hell, Maria might be able to, but not me. So being factual here, I need an idea for a filler chapter, and unlike good ol' True Serac (Where are you man?) it won't do anything to the story plot-wise other than possibly improve trust with others and improve relations, or give a bit of background info. Who knows? So review and I'll even be happy with a "U suk! Dunt Rite enimour!1!" I'm not telling you to write this of course… but… you know… I just need… a sign… If you write it… they will come… and hopefully review._

Slight Translations/Explanations:

**Random **– Ever wonder where I got this nickname? It's all because of this fiction comedy story baby! I might just reference other books and, maybe if you're nice, other fanfics in here. But you have to earn it you lazy scumbags! Just kidding, I know you're not lazy scumbags.


	13. Chapter 13 Library Wars Part 2

_Well I must say that I'm glad that True Serac is alive and well, clap for my co-worker! Nah, just kidding. Well clap that he's alive but I was kidding about him and I being co-workers. So here's my part 2 of the Library Wars, True Serac's is the only vote in at the moment for the filler chappy, so come on now! He's a nice guy, but don't let him win just because he's the only one that's got the guts to vote! Any ideas folks, don't be shy to review this and tell me!_

**Disclaimer: Guess why I don't own Negima?**

**Lawyer Dude: Because of the restraining order?**

**Maria: Because you're still too stupid to get it?**

**Alex: Because you lack the Intel to storm the headquarters?**

**MMR: Um… kinda… but it's really because if I took it you fans wouldn't get the best of Ken Akamatsu!**

**Lawyer Dude: …Sure…**

**Alex: Cough Brown-noser Cough**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Yue, Nodoka, and Asakura stood in front of the Library's front doors gaping at the lobby. It appeared to have been nuked… multiple times. Books lay scattered all over the floor, a giant bookcase lay severed in half in the middle of the floor, a table was ripped apart and the toilet seat was up.

Negi sat in his room, staring at the black, leather-bound book. He knew this book, he just couldn't remember where or when he seen this book. He carefully flipped the book on its spine and let it fall on any page, it just fell on page 666, nothing interesting about that. It was a magic book alright, very powerful too, _But what's with this chill I get when I hold my hand over the page, it's like touching ice…_

_Hhh…_

Negi could almost swear he heard a whisper, something… anything…

_Hhh…_

There it was again! Negi jumped up and sat on his couch/bed, staring at the book, _Is it possessed?_ Negi took his staff and shut the book with it, he began to shiver, and it wasn't because tonight was so chilly either. He quickly looked back and forth between the door and window, then the book, then Konoka, then the door, then the book, then his neck started to hurt. _I-It's probably nothing… _

A guard demon from ages past grinned from the shadows of the library, a long time ago they were created to watch over the library and protect the sacred items in here, now a human intruder found its way this deep in, time for some action. The demon sensed movement and leaped, "Prepare… to…hhh…die human!" When it hit the ground it sweatdropped when it noticed a young magical force in a human's body and multiple demon corpses steaming behind him, the boy smiled maliciously, "You guys aren't all that smart, are ya?" The last thing that demon seen was Masayoshi shaking his head and pointing a pen at the demon's face. Then there was fire.

Masayoshi sighed as the demon fell into a crumbled heap on the floor, he looked at his pen, where the ink for normal pens would be there's magic, he didn't have much magic left, and his hand-to-hand combat isn't all that good. He wrote a magic circle in the air, "These creatures of magic return to your original state and enter my realm." The various demon bodies liquefied and then torpedoed toward the magic circle, they created a sphere, and with a flushing sound disappeared into the pen. He smiled as his pen filled up slightly.

Yue lead the party wearing a miner's hat with the light on top, Asakura eagerly gripped her camera hoping that whatever did such damage to the lobby is still lurking around, Nodoka stayed very close behind Asakura she wasn't as eager as the paparazzi. They heard a noise from far, far up ahead, and it sounded like screaming…

Masayoshi fell to the ground, clutching a bleeding arm as the man in red robes in front of him held his staff at Masayoshi's neck, "You, Hell's Fire, are under arrest by the International Magic Committee. Please surrender and no harm will befall you."

"You already shot me in the arm!"

"Silence! Do you surrender?"

Masayoshi rolled his eyes, "Oh please, it's just the Intermagi." He held his hand over a magic circle he just written and a demon came up from the ground, the red robed man fell back a few steps in surprise. Masayoshi stood up, one hand on the scaly arm of the demon he just resurrected, "You see… the guys from the other side are much worse…" The demon leaped toward the man and they began to fight. Masayoshi shook his head and ran in the direction he was going since he was so rudely interrupted.

Nodoka stood by Yue, "That scream was close! We're going to be right on top of it soon Yue! We should turn back!"

Asakura pushed them both out of the way, "We're not turning back! This is the best scoop since Negi! Hurry before it gets away!"

"It's not close."

Asakura whirled around and faced Yue, "What do you mean it's not close?"

Yue walked ahead, "It echoes in here, I say whatever made that noise is a couple hundred yards from here."

Nodoka sighed in relief as Asakura sighed in despair.

The red robed man crushed the demon's skull with his staff, _did he just summon a demon? Or are the rumors true? No matter, I have no choice but to follow... or get help... yeah the second one works._

Negi blushed as Konoka's arms wrapped around his body, _I really shouldn't have come here on purpose, but I have to protect her and _"Oof…" he lost his breath when Konoka squeezed him. The book was just sitting there, but the room was getting much colder, Negi wasn't just imagining things now…

_Hhh…_

Masayoshi laughed as he came face to face with about a dozen red-robed mages from the International Magical Committee they all had staffs and or wands drawn, one man in black held out a pen. Masayoshi drew his own pen and faced the crowd, the other man from before walked from behind Masayoshi, his staff pointed at Masayoshi's head.

The leader, the man who first found Masayoshi, laughed, "Well Hell's Fire, despite the rumors and what they say about you, you appear to be just a rouge magus, surrender or face death."

Masayoshi made a 'tch' sound, "You old men and your beliefs, no wonder nobody listens to you anymore. If you want to outnumber this 'rouge magus' feel free to try to capture me. Or as we say it in this century, 'Bring it on old man! I'm gonna drop you like a phat beat!"

The one in black laughed a bit. The others looked at him in shocked looks, he just shrugged, "I'm only like 20-somethin'. He's talking to you old geezers…" Another younger man hit the dark-clothed one on the back of the head knocking off the bandana, "Show respect to your elders!"

Conn… er… the black-clothed one turned around and grabbed the younger man by the collar, "You wanna run that by me again?"

An old man tapped both of their shoulders, "Hell's Fire got away." And Masayoshi did indeed get away. The leader slumped on a bookcase with his face in his hands muttering something about demotions.

Nodoka screamed as Masayoshi suddenly appeared and grabbed Yue by her arms, "Where the hell is my book library girl?"

Yue did not seem shaken, "Negi-sensei's book?"

Masayoshi shook his head so quickly he became a blur, "No! It's black, and it's leather-bound, it's also pretty cold when you touch it. Now spill it!"

Asakura was taking pictures left and right, who would have thought that Masayoshi was a nutcase?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_There's another one for you Serac! Let's hope you found it! No permission asked or wanted, cause no names were in there! Just coincidences! Loopholes yay! And if you really are upset with it I'll just replace the chapter, so tell me in your review ok? If you don't say anything think of it as advertisement. And as for the rest of you review my friends! I can't get better if only Jennon-Donnon and True Serac are the only one's reviewing! Well... maybe I can, but I'll be better with more help!_

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Actually there really isn't any.


	14. Chapter 14 Valentine Filler Part 1

_This filler chappy is made in the honor of the one and only Jennon-Donnon! A man who's reviewed every chapter of mine, diligently and accurately, pointing out my every error in a quest to make me a greater author! Cheers Jennon-Donnon, for we have not forgotten you here in Writer's Trinity! _

**Disclaimer: Yeah… Negima… still not mine…**

**Maria: Maybe next time you should ask nicely.**

**Alex: Or perhaps you should get rid of the Lawyer first.**

**MMR: Hey! Great Idea! Get 'em!**

**Lawyer Dude: Shit!**

**Alex, Maria, and MMR: (tackles the lawyer off-screen…page.)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Masayoshi slept well, his book held tightly at his chest. Negi returned his book shakily, muttering something about spirits and demons.

The Narutaki twins quietly snuck past him and left the room, it was still two hours until school started, but Incho said everyone was to come a few hours early, the siblings could smell a plan…

Ayaka slammed her fist on the desk, "So is everyone with me?" Several of the girls present cheered, actually nobody didn't cheer.

The twins burst into the door cheering as well, Ayaka and the girls already in the room turned and cheered, but then Fuka said, "What are we cheering for?"

Ayaka lost her balance and fell to the floor, she jumped up and grabbed the Narutaki twins' shoulders, "Since today is Valentine's Day we're all going to play a game, whoever gives Negi the greatest present is the winner and gets to take Negi out on a date!"

Fuka giggled at the thought, but Fumika rose her hand in question, "What do we do about wan-wan-kun then?"

Ayaka raised an eyebrow, "You have a dog?"

Fumika and Fuka giggled a bit, imagining what Masayoshi would look like if he was a real dog, "No, the boy who sits in the corner during class. He wears the Japanese Uniform…" None of the girls except Sayo seemed to remember him, Kazumi was still asleep and the library trio will get the news during class. Sayo was waving her hands and trying to get attention, but to her despair no one noticed her. Fumika snapped her fingers, "Kazumi wrote that story about the crazy person that destroyed the library!" She was answered with many "oh"s and "I remember now"s.

Makie raised her hand as well, "So we all give presents to Masayoshi too? I bet he'd really appreciate it! Maybe he'll talk during class!" This statement went quite well with the rest of the class, some blushed at the though of giving a present to the laid-back, cold boy. Others thought the same, but with a bit of fear. The twins also blushed slightly, but only because they were afraid of what his reaction would be, for two of his roommates to give him presents… awkward…

Konoka clapped, "Then it's decided! We give presents to Negi and Masayoshi! Whoever gives them the best present will take them out for a date! Tell your friends!"

Masayoshi woke up with a dreadful feeling, he knew the day, he knew the event, what he didn't know is he just became entwined in a master plan… Kaede was gone, probably just left, the other two were missing as well… on Valentine's Day… Masayoshi fell to the floor and propped himself up on his knees, in a praying position, _Ah… dear Kami… please if you love me at all… let this day pass as easily as the rest…_ as he got up he hit his head on the desk, he looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah, nice!"

He stepped out of the room with his Gakuran neatly on, he kept his book on his shoulder on the strap, and his newly refilled pen sat innocently in his back pocket. He walked three steps forward, prepared for anything. Unfortunately on the fourth step Fumika appeared out of nowhere and stood shaking slightly. Masayoshi sighed in the inside, _she's too young to think of me like that…_ he felt somewhat worried, because she was red, shaking, and no sound came out when she tried to talk.

"H-hey Fumika? Are you alright? You look… ah… sickly…" Masayoshi took a step forward, his worry turning into panic as she put a decorated bar of chocolate in his hand.

Fumika turned less red and her breathing became normal, "That's for being a good wan-wan! Um… don't eat that all at once, or you'll get sick… OK? Um… see you in class!" She ran down the stairs, leaving a dumbstruck Masayoshi in front of the door, gaping at the chocolate bar.

Masayoshi left the chocolate at the room, he put it on the desk on top of his book, _a tome of incredible magical power and I'm using it for a fridge… _He opened the door to see Negi getting swarmed by the girls, chocolate was flying and small toys and gifts were littered all over the floor. Masayoshi looked for his chair, and was dismayed to find it broken. He sighed and walked toward Kazumi's desk, but nearly bumped into the yurei… er almost went through the yurei… she smiled and waved, Masayoshi sighed and waved then turned to sit by the vampire girl. He sat down not caring whether she tried to kill him or not, his book will protect…_ shit…_

Evangeline's face darkened as the boy sat next to her, he seemed like he was scared half to death, Evangeline smiled deviously _lovely, all I have to do is finish the other half…_

Masayoshi concentrated on every spell he could remember that can protect him. The only problem was that he forgot every spell except for his trademark fireball. When the vampire moved he closed his eyes trying to recall a certain spell that will make her hallucinate and see her allies, used for escaping of course. He wrote on his pants, "Spritus ab intra verbo emergo…" He seen the spell go off and turn towards Evangeline hoping she wasn't going to kill him, she was dumbstruck.

Evangeline moved and turned to her side opposite of Masayoshi to fix her clothes and when she turned to try to see what he was whispering about nearly fell out of her seat, there, instead of Masayoshi sitting there, Nagi standing close to her.

Nagi looked into Evangeline's eyes and smiled, "You've been a good girl right?"

Evangeline whimpered recalling the horrible things she's done, "I-I was good for the most part!" her anger returned when she remembered his lies, "You promised you would return for me! You lied!"

Nagi shook his head and stroked his hair with his left hand, "I was awfully busy, besides trying to get here took a long long time… but I'm here now so just hold on here ok?"

Evangeline almost cried, she was going to be free, and will be able to travel with Nagi, and if he doesn't accept she'll continue to train with Negi, it's a win-win."

Then the bell rang.

Evangeline sat blinking in the empty class, a glowing magic circle was hovering a few feet from the ground by her adjacent seat, she soon realized what happened and stamped her feet, "Damn him!"

Masayoshi sighed during lunchbreak, he sat on his usual bench and just let all of his worries wash away in the sunlight. He stirred slightly when the bench shifted when someone sat next to him, whoever it was began to talk, he really didn't care, but was listening all the same.

"…so I'm really sorry if it made you uncomfortable, sometimes when I think about the scoop, I forget that some people might not really like it…"

Masayoshi opened an eye, "Kazumi?" Yep it was her… with chocolate?

Kazumi was as red as her hair, "Y-yeah… so like I said, you don't have to think of this as a Valentine's present, but more like a gift for saying sorry…" She set the chocolate box on the bench and started to walk away.

"You don't have to worry about this you know…"

Kazumi stopped and turned around, Masayoshi didn't move, but the chocolate box was on his lap. He spoke again, eyes still closed, "I accept your apology…" she smiled and turned to go back to the grounds, but stopped when he spoke again, "Expect a gift on White Day alright?" Kazumi blushed, but nodded all the same.

Konoka smiled as she presented her gift to Masayoshi, "Thanks for taking care of Negi-kun!" Masayoshi accepted the funny-looking alarm clock with a smile; this might just help him in the future.

Setsuna dropped the journal down at Masayoshi's feet, "… I noticed you like to read so… I thought you'd like this. Bye." She never even looked up and her voice was icy, but Masayoshi could tell it was a "thanks" if he ever heard one.

Sayo sat with Masayoshi near the dorm doors, they didn't say anything to each other, but when you see a yurei and some sort of exorcist sitting together, you know they must be on friendly terms.

Fuka and Fumika ate the chocolate cake in pure ecstacy, it was Masayoshi's but for some reason he wasn't in the mood for much chocolate, the girls didn't ask any questions when he said they could have it. Masayoshi slept on the floor near them, smiling in his sleep, his stomach a sea of churning chocolate, but he still felt pretty darn good...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_There we have it! My filler chapter that will be concluded next time! So here's the part where I just talk to you all… yeah… well I guess you really can't talk during fillers… um… in Japan Valentine's Day is the day girls give the boys they like chocolate, or a gift, one month later, on White Day, boys give chocolate, or a gift, back to the girls that gave them chocolate. So it's like payback. So maybe the next filler will be about that day… next chapter expect a double date of Negi and Masayoshi paired up with two lucky Mahora girls! You vote for who won, it doesn't have to be anyone I mentioned either, just give me a name! Two actually, one for Masayoshi and one for Negi! Bye bye!_

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Inchou: Jennon-Donnon will tell me if I spelled it right… the class prez, or in America, the rep.


	15. Chapter 15 Valentine Filler Part 2

_This is the next part of the filler, a filler that had a vote, and the polls are in! Well that's very interesting! We have our winners folks! I hope you're ready! Once again this entire filler is dedicated to the ever-present Jennon-Donnon, who I congradulate for updating his story! I also thank him for putting me into his AN, many thanks!_

**Disclaimer: MMR is to not owning Negima! as Jennon-Donnon is to ignoring a typo.**

**Maria: You must be the only author that talks about other authors in the story.**

**Alex: Brown-noser.**

**MMR: I appreciate what they do!**

**Lawyer Dude: …I can't feel my legs…**

**Maria: Still alive? Well I'll take care of that…**

**Alex: Watch it... he's bleeding on my good shoes.**

**Lawyer Dude: Sorry.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Kazumi counted the polls and made sure no one cheated for Negi's heart… and some for Masayoshi… she looked up once more at the crowd of 2-a girls, they all looked so… prepared for the news… she cleared her voice, "The winner of Negi-sensei's heart is…"

Negi looked up from his desk in the teachers' lounge, he could have swore he just heard screaming from his room.

Kazumi sweatdropped as the jubilee ended, odd how so many could cheer when they were all fighting for the big prize. She almost fell down when the girls already began to file out, she quickly yelled to their retreating backs, "Hey! What about Masayoshi! Don't you want to know who gets him?" A few girls stopped and turned around looking somewhat embarrassed about forgetting about the boy. After a few moments only about ten girls were left counting Kazumi. She scanned the paper and crossed off some names of those not present and anyone who did not give a present to Masayoshi. That left only a few girls… Kazumi checked the list again, wondering where she was, she gave a box of home-made chocolate blocks, so she didn't think she was ranking high… then she gasped as she seen the highest ranker. "Ahem…" she scanned the room checking if the winner was present she was, looking like she had no idea what was about to happen… "The winner for Masayoshi is…"

Masayoshi's head shot back from the twins' desk and he hit his head on a shelf, he went straight down and hit his head again on the desk. After a few seconds he shakily stood up and looked outside, "Damn… it's going to be another long, god-forsaken day isn't it?" His alarm clock fell from the now crooked shelf and hit him on the top of his head and began to play an annoying song. He wasn't fazed from the hit, but almost cried when he thought about what was happening to him, and the fact that it wasn't even 12:00 pm yet.

Kaede was laying on her bed, top bunk, listening to Masayoshi whimper and cry silently, she laughed a little to herself, "He really is just a sad little dog…"

In the girls' dorm everyone went to the main lobby, with pillows, blankets, and other various sleeping implements and huddled around a single, large television set. It was silent static for most of the time, and the girls were all gossiping among themselves.

Yue looked around trying to find Nodoka, she was nowhere to be found, Haruna sat next to her and pulled Yue down, "Relax, Yuecchi, she'll be here eventually."

Ako Izumi was currently trying to get the tv working, she turned towards the crowd looking somewhat miserable, "Hey… why am I fixing the television?" She sweatdropped as Chao and Satomi were sleeping, obviously from waiting for the TV to get fixed. Ako sighed and hit a shifty-looking switch, all this did was turn the mute off, and the annoying static noise blasted the eardrums of everyone in the room.

Ako was slumped on the ground, and when her hearing came back she noticed that the static was replaced with an excited looking Kazumi, a very out-of-place Konoka and behind them in the distance Negi. Ako quickly yelled, "Hey! I fixed it! Hurry and wake up!"

Kazumi held the mic in her left hand and used her right hand to make a number one sign, "Welcome to the first-ever Valentine Date! The polls are in and the two boys will meet their mystery dates in mere moments! Who could the winners be? Stand by and we'll be watching every moment of this date via camera!"

Konoka smiled, "Too bad I didn't win, this was the only date I ever looked forward too." Kazumi smiled at her then looked back at the camera, "You were close Konoka, you almost won Negi's heart by the charts! As for Masayoshi… well I don't think anyone expected this."

Konoka smiled brightly, "I was close, that's neat!" Kazumi nodded, "Now we wait!"

Negi sighed, he looked at the note in his hand, _Dear Negi-sensei, I need to talk to you about something really important this evening, please meet me near the gates._ There was no name at all, and Negi couldn't quite tell the writing.

Masayoshi walked up behind Negi and put a hand on his shoulder, "How's it goin' teach?"

Negi turned around and smiled, "Oh you wrote this? Is there a problem Masayoshi?"

Masayoshi raised an eyebrow and took the note, after quickly scanning the paper he began to laugh uncontrollably, "Y-you thought this was me! Ahahahaha! Since when do I sound like this? If I wrote this I would have told you to just get your butt over to the dorms. This looks like a set-up Negi…"

Negi looked shocked, "A set-up? F-for what?"

Suddenly a very very embarrassed Nodoka appeared behind Negi, she was wearing casual clothes, and a beet red face. "N-Negi-sensei! I w-was wondering… w-would you l-like to go… go on a date?"

Negi turned red too, "I-I don't know… I though we were just… fr-friends…"

Nodoka looked down at her feet, "I-I see…"

Masayoshi bit his lip, _terrible situation there… I really should help… _"You know Negi…" Nodoka and Negi both faced him, "Er…" He was surprised with the desperate pleas on both of their faces, "You should just go with her… you know… as a friend!"

Negi, now relieved, nodded, "Is that OK Miyazaki-san?"

Nodoka nodded gratefully towards Masayoshi, then turned to Negi, "Y-yes, it was meant… to be like this anyway…"

Yue and Haruna both looked at the screen mouths agape. They heard the entire conversation thanks to the computer work of Chisame, Nodoka though not very apparent, has become very brave…

Masayoshi began to wonder what he was doing there, he was kicked out of the twins' room by Kaede, who said he should go and for a walk. So then he did so, then he seen Negi by the gate and then this happened. He shrugged and began to walk away but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned expecting Negi, but was greeted by the cold desolate face of Setsuna. Masayoshi smiled, "Hi. What are you doing out here so late at night?"

A vein twitched in Setsuna's hand, "Come." She walked towards the retreating figures of Nodoka and Negi.

Masayoshi, now interested began to follow. "Where are we going?"

Setsuna coughed, she didn't want to have any part of this, a simple thank you for saving her and she was done, but no… they had to include her in this entire charade and she has to date him for a day. "We're going to make sure Negi and Nodoka are safe."

Masayoshi checked his pockets for his pen, but realized it's in the Narutaki twins' room. _Shit…_ "Um… ok…"

Kazumi sighed as Setsuna and Masayoshi disappeared from sight, she turned back to the camera, "OK! The dates are in and they're moving; now we follow…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_What a long and boring filler… I think next chappy will finish it and so that way I can get into the plot. I'm sure Jennon-Donnon is enjoying this though, after all this entire chapter is dedicated to 'em. But I have to say thanks to True Serac for being the only bloody voter! Come on Jennon-Donnon! You have to play a part in all of this! Give me something I can use! Ah well, you're helping me with the grammer so I really can't complain… thanks for reading!_

Slight Translations/Explanations:

If you don't like the pairings relax, just because they go on one date it doesn't mean they'll be a couple. True Serac thought this would be a very interesting double date, so I went with it. I still need to think of some humor aspects for it, but I'll do what I can!


	16. Chapter 16 Valentine Filler Part 3

_This is the final part of the filler, and thus the last chapter dedicated to Jennon-Donnon, thanks for all your reviews! I'm sure you're well content by now! I never meant for this filler to span three chapters! That's why it's so short!_

**Disclaimer: If Ken answers my phone calls I got Negima! in the bag!**

**Maria: You don't know his phone number.**

**Alex: I do.**

**MMR: Really?**

**Lawyer Dude: He's lying.**

**Maria: Silence! You're supposed to be dead!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Nodoka drank her soup silently, Negi ate his pheasant with a smile, Setsuna barely touched her udon, and Masayoshi already finished his lemon roasted turkey. It was pretty quiet, but it did have some interesting aspects.

The meal was over and the four were walking towards a movie theater, a horror film that Negi refused to enter, but then he thought that it'd be bad to ruin the night for everyone so he bit his lip to hide his fear as they entered.

Masayoshi tried to make small talk with Setsuna, "So… how long have you known Konoka?"

Setsuna made a hissing sound as she breathed in, "I've always protected Konoka-ojou-sama, and I always will."

Masayoshi nodded, then incredibly abruptly, "You were forced to do this date thing weren't you?"

Setsuna didn't show any emotion, but spoke very silently, "Kazumi and the other girls played a game to go on a date with Negi, you were involved because some of the girls have an interest in you, since I gave you a present I won… I have no interest in you by the way."

Masayoshi nodded, "I see… well that's good." he thought about it for a moment then grabbed Setsuna's arm and they walked out leaving Negi and Nodoka horrifically looking at the screen.

Setsuna began to panic very slightly as she realized she could not break his grip, he took her in front of the theater and checked the large clock on the front. He still had her arm, and she finally found her voice, "What are you-" Suddenly she found his lips glued onto hers, both of his hand were on either arm, she froze to his touch, he was warm, like a small fire was burning in his body, she felt her face become a deep crimson as though there was some of that fire in her too. She tried to break away, but realized she didn't want to. It was almost as though she was enjoying this…

Masayoshi let go of her and they broke away, he coughed once, and turned to look over in the flora. Setsuna suddenly felt very cold when he separated, but that chill was soon replaced with hot, burning anger, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!"

Masayoshi winked at her and reached into the bush with both hands, he pulled out a bloody-nosed Kazumi and an equally dazed Natsumi Murakami who was working the camera, from the other side Masayoshi pulled out a deep red unconscious Konoka.

Masayoshi laughed, "Well I thought somebody was following us," He turned to Setsuna, "Sorry about that kiss, dear. I had to do something that would make them unable to move." He smiled, but was granted a hearty slap to the face that made him spin around a few times and collapse on the bushes. She shook her fist in anger, feeling very proud of herself that she decided to punch him instead of kissing him.

Fuka sat next to Masayoshi as he lay on the twins' bed, sporting a beautiful shiner. She and every single girl in class 2-A has a copy of the date in their possession, and many of them will forever laugh as they watch the rather sensual kiss, then watch as Natsumi drops the camera in shock, and Kazumi falls right in front of it, her bloody nose quite obvious.

Setsuna lay on her bed, feeling both very confused and very upset. She was upset at Chisame for giving everyone a copy of the tape, and angrier at Kazumi for making her do something so irrelevant. Yet she felt no anger towards Masayoshi, she shook her head, _he meant nothing by it, a simple ruse to flush out his enemy… but it was a damn good ruse…_

Konoemon and staff (other than Negi) were all huddled around a television set in the staff's lounge, laughing at the video they were watching. Konoemon was laughing even after the video cut off; he took the tape and pulled out a box from under a desk and opened it, revealing dozens of copies of the video and passed them around. Takahata shook his head as he accepted the tape, "Well I must say, Masayoshi is quite a charmer isn't he?"

Konoemon sat down next to him as the other members of the staff left for home, "Yes it appears so… I just hope dear Konoka doen't become infatuated with him."

Takahata-sensei sighed, "That wouldn't end too well would it? If the rumors are true that is…"

Konoemon nodded and stood up, "The rumors are true… I just don't know what an old man such as myself should do in this situation…"

Takahata also stood up and laughed a little, "Well whatever you plan to do, wait 'til after White Day, this could become a very interesting year."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Ahahaha! I finally finished it! Did this fanfic suddenly become a SetsuxOC? If it is, you have to give me points for being the first one! I doubt it will be though, but seriously how many of you laughed? This was not was not what I planned actually, I actually wanted Setsuna and Masayoshi to get into a long arduous fight, for Konoka's protection of course, since Setsuna thought Masayoshi was trying to harm her. Then I thought of this scenario and thought it would 1) get some people interested and think it'll become something erotic, or 2) make True Serac's eyes widen like saucers._

_Relax, nothing erotic, unless you count that kiss, I did this because I caught pneumonia the other day, and I'm listening to too much Japanese music for my own good. That and I wanted Jennon-Donnon to go, "WTF?" yeah… admit it, you did that when you read this! See you all next time when Masayoshi dies! Oops, wait what? Oh yeah, see you all next time when Masayoshi ends up like Conner! What am I saying?! See you next time for a big surprise! Yeah that's much better…_

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Nothing to say here, just taking space right now!


	17. Chapter 17 Dreams and Strangers

_This chapter really lives up to my name, this is a warning. So I just wanted to say this is like my third update in four hours. That's how much free time I have. Leave a review folks! By the way this is a replacement chapter of the original chapter 17, the other one was a bit too Random for normal humans, so I was nice enough to make it a bit better._

**Disclaimer: If I did own Negima! I wouldn't need so many jobs huh?**

**(Maria and Alex have left the building! The lawyer… well…yeah…)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Masayoshi stood looking up at the magnificent World Tree almost glowing in the full moon, _a beautiful tree… full of untapped magical power… if I had this back in… _Masayoshi turned around quickly, he thought he heard something.

_Scritch…_

Masayoshi closed his eyes; he held his book close to his side, his right hand wrapped around his pen in his pocket.

_Ka-chink… crack… crunch…_

Masayoshi breathed in deeply as he pulled his pen out and held it by his side. Then out from the forest a shadow exploded through the treetops, going straight for Masayoshi. He jumped to the side and rolled on the ground, he landed back on his feet and aimed his pen in the shadow's general direction, a fireball erupted from the tip and crackled in the air as it flew at incredible speeds towards the shadow. A white streak went through the fireball and the shadow burst through it unfazed towards Masayoshi. He grinned and threw his pen at the shadow like a dart, it all seemed like slow motion, the pen left his hand and spiraled toward the murderous shadow, the shadow couldn't change its path and the pen buried itself into the it and the shadow disintegrated. Kaede flew into the air, her shadow barrier broken, her momentum propelling her a full ten feet; she was already unconscious before she even hit the ground.

Masayoshi walked over to her body, and kneeled looking for his pen, he found it a few feet from her. Before he could even grab it, a gunshot echoed in the air, and he dropped to the ground, on his back. The bullet didn't hit, but he could feel it just miss his head. Another gunshot this time hitting his pen and it spiraled in the air, smoking. He quickly got to his feet when another shot went off, he opened his book and the bullet hit it, but instead of creating hole, it looked as though the bullet harmlessly hit water. The pages were rippling. Masayoshi, in one fluid movement, pulled out a page and held it between his middle and index finger. It became a light, a very bright light that could blind anyone standing fifty meters away. He heard someone make a sound from the brush and with the paper still in hand he made a swiping motion and the brush was cleaved in half, revealing a twitching Mana, she had her hands over her eyes, whimpering slightly on the ground, Masayoshi made a upward motion and Mana fell asleep.

Masayoshi turned as he heard a yell, Setsuna, eyes blazing, had her sword to her side running towards Masayoshi, Masayoshi touched the ground and quickly threw his hand over his head, a sword suddenly unearthed itself from the ground, not a moment to soon, Masayoshi put his book on the ground and pulled the sword out of the ground, he blocked Setsuna's first attack, and quickly spun around, slashing the sword in a horizontal arc, Setsuna jumped into the air, shimmering white wings protruding from her back, Masayoshi sneered and crouched down, Setsuna passed right overhead her eyes widening in shock as Masayoshi took his sword with both hands and slashing upward hitting Setsuna across her body. She flew forward and crashed into the base of the World Tree.

Masayoshi's sword turned into crumbly dirt as it fell apart in his hands; he sat down feeling this fast skirmish catch up to him. He walked toward his book, but couldn't move as someone just grabbed his ankle, looking down he seen Evangeline's hand coming out of a void that opened up right at his feet. He wrenched his foot out of her grasp as she prepared herself for a spell, "Lic lac…" Masayoshi ran as fast as he could, but not out of fear, out of a cunning plan. Behind him flower-like shards of ice were coming out of the ground, he could hear Evangeline laugh behind him, "You cannot run Hell's Fire!"

Masayoshi dived for his book, but suddenly Evangeline swooped down and took it, she's just toying with him now, "I think I understand your weakness Hell's Fire, you need your pen to write spells… or you can use this book's pages… it seems as though without them you're nothing." Masayoshi looked around for his pen, but sighed in remorse as Kaede, now conscious, had it in her left hand, in her right hand was several needles, ready to impale Masayoshi.

He heard a gun cocking and he turned towards the forest, Mana must be able to see again, because she was glaring with murderous intent at Masayoshi. Even Setsuna, now without wings, shakily stood up with her sword in hand. Masayoshi would've laughed at how ill this seemed, but he called out to them, "So what's with killing me girls? I don't think I've done anything to you to make you do this!"

Evangeline laughed coldly, "Don't you think we've realized what you are? You're a demon Masayoshi; at least that's your classification. It's your fault that we're all in danger, the Balancers are trying to kill you to retain the balance, they're trying to flush you out by attacking the younger mages. So if we kill you, everything goes back to normal! Ready to die?"

* * *

Masayoshi woke up cold sweat sending a chill down his back. Fuka was sitting at his side, sleeping. He noticed an ice bag on his head and threw it off, he shook Fuka trying to wake her, she wouldn't wake up and she fell on his him. _Lovely, any other day I would welcome this opportunity, but right now…_ He squirmed his way out of the bed and looked for Kaede, she was soundly sleeping, nothing out of place. He shook his head, _what a terrible dream…_ he opened the door and left for outside even though it was still night..

* * *

Evangeline woke up; her senses telling her that something just go into the barriers confining her to the school grounds. She turned on the lights and her eyes widened as a man dressed in black with a feathered dap and a glimmering sword stood not five feet from her, "Ready to die, Dark Evangel?"

The man lunged toward Evangeline, she quickly jumped into the air and landed behind him. He spun around and delivered a brutal kick to Evangeline's backside, she hit her face full on the floor and slid across the polished wood for a few feet. She rolled over to the side, annoyed by the fact that there are still vampire slayers around. The man didn't move, and waited for her to get back up. Evangeline took some loose strands of her golden hair and tucked it behind her ear, she smirked and made the "bring it on" sign with her hand. The man slid his fingers across the brim of his hat and nodded, he slid down and swiped across Evangeline's legs, but she hopped and landed on his blade. The man looked up, a face of confusion and shock, Evangeline made a "tch" sound and kicked him on the side of his face, the force of the blow sending him flying through the window shattering it. He landed with a painful crack outside.

Evangeline shook her head as she opened the door to finish him off; _this is what happens when Chachamaru takes the night off to get herself repaired._ The man was strewn across the grass, shards of glass covering his clothes, which in the moonlight was revealed to be a crimson color. She kicked him to examine his face, it was the head of a scarecrow. She turned around to see the actual man, she quickly examined him, he appeared to be middle-aged, he had a light gray goatee and long gray hair under the feathered crimson hat. He smiled and raised his sword in a silent salute. Then he became a blur and disappeared altogether. Evangeline was seething, how dare he mock her so! If he ever returns his blood will be spilt over the grass!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Ok all of you should be like "WTF is going on?" well I don't have the answer to that question, but I'm sure the plot will cover up these plot holes in no time. The dream was pretty cool admit it. Well I have to figure out how this entire fanfic will end or else it'll just go on forever, and as you can tell, I'm getting a bit too sloppy._

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Nothing to say here, just taking space right now!


	18. Chapter 18 Enemies Revealed!

_I'm must have hit a record by now! Five updates in a 7-hour span! Here's the next chapter! We're getting close to the finale folks! I'm going to puke blood now so if you excuse me... _

**Disclaimer: Negima! belongs to a group of monkey for all I know, because I do know for a fact it doesn't belong to me!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Masayoshi walked in the town, feeling somewhat miserable, not too many people were out a time like this, but he was occasionally jostled when he wasn't careful. He roughly bumped into a man and stumbled to the ground. He sighed and just sat there on the sidewalk, trying to think about dream interpretation, but all he could come up with was he's just panicking about nothing. A pair of black shoes stopped in front of him, when Masayoshi looked up, a man with a gray goatee wearing crimson robes and a wide brimmed hat of matching color smiled down at him.

The man held a hand down by Masayoshi's face, "Come on up boy."

Masayoshi drank deeply from the cup, Masayoshi's alcohol tolerance was impressive for a 15 year old, but he could still get tipsy. He peered over to the man that was buying, what familiar clothes he wears… Masayoshi pretended not to notice the sword concealed by a cloaking spell, whoever this man was he knew who Masayoshi was as well. They sat in silence until the man began to talk, "Have you had any odd dreams lately Hell's Fire?"

Masayoshi sighed, "Yeah just one."

The man served himself another cup, "What'd you see?"

Masayoshi took another draft, "I died, that's all you need to know."

"You know… we're not here to harm you… it's the younger ones that will cause problems in the future…" The man commented.

Masayoshi laughed into his drink, "You don't think I know that? I'm from where you guys are from too…" Masayoshi motioned to the insignia on the man's cloak, then to one identical that was on Masayoshi's uniform. "That's the only reason you don't want to kill me."

The man nodded solemnly, "True… but you've seen the other side… you've seen what will happen."

Masayoshi nodded slowly, "Negi wouldn't do that… you know who the real problem is… I've seen the truth. I know you all have, but you look at like a lie, they've brainwashed all of you…" Masayoshi got up and bowed to the man and left.

The man still sat at the counter looking outside, "It's them that brainwashed you Hell's Fire."

Masayoshi began to try to put everything together, he thought back on everything, everything he was supposed to do, everything they wanted him to do. Then he thought about the old principal of the Japanese Magic Academy, the person that raised him ever since he was found as a small child, no more than four. _I think I know what I have to do now… but it'll take some time…_

Konoemon looked at the papers nodding, _now we know who our enemies are… _the paper was given to him by Takahata who sat in a chair opposite of Konoemon's desk. Konoemon looked up, "So the ones trying to harm Negi?"

Takahata nodded, "A cult that claims they are from the future. They're all over the world, but their base of operations is located somewhere in Japan. They say they kill those that cause problems in the future."

Konomon nodded at this and looked at the paper, "What about the Intermagi? Why are they here?"

"Probably some loose rouge around here, you know they keep all of their knowledge private."

Konoemon laughed, "So you don't know anything about them? No matter, they're allies. OK now what about this cult where that girl came from?"

Takahata thought about it for a second, "They are a different cult that practices shamanism. They're like the local gangs of Japan. Um… do you remember the great panty raid of '69?"

Konoemon laughed so hard he almost dropped the paper, "You mean that was them?"

Takahata shrugged, "Supposedly they were trying to summon the demon Andy, but one of their members sneezed and well… anyway the girl is a solo mage now, she claims that she's after a powerful spell book that can bring the dead back to life."

Konoemon waved Takahata away still laughing. Takahata was beginning to not worry so much about letting that pink haired girl go after they got their information.

Kazumi sat at her favorite bar, she doesn't drink, but this place was the best place for frozen yogurt at a cheap price at night. She silently ate the sweet delicacy in a sour mood, everyone's been laughing at her after her failed Valentine's Plan. She ate in silence until someone sat next to her, it was a pink haired girl wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. Kazumi knew suspicious but this girl seemed really nice… nothing bad could come of it right?

Masayoshi got back to the dorms at around two o' clock and slept until nine. The Narutaki twins' actually had to wake him up. He got to class and nothing at all interesting was going on, not even when Negi caught on fire when Hakase showed him her newest invention.

He felt somewhat hung-over, even though he barely drank last night. He got outside and plopped down on a bench, in seconds he was out and slept it off.

Kazumi quickly found the snoozing boy and looked at him, he seemed so innocent that it almost seemed impossible that the girl was telling the truth, but Kazumi could tell it wasn't a lie, she was lied to enough to be able to separate lies from the fact.

_"You know that boy that just arrived? Masayoshi Hitodama… he's a mage."_

_"What?" Kazumi dropped her spoon._

_The girl's eyes began to water after she explained about magic, "He's a bad mage! He's killed so many for that book! You know that book, it's black and leather-bound?"_

_Kazumi nodded, her face blank as the girl spoke of Masayoshi as though he were a demon._

_"They say that book is powerful enough to bring back the dead! I've been hunting that book down for years! If I could only get it, I- I might be able to bring my parents back!"_

_Kazumi had to ask, "What happened to them?"_

_"They call him Hell's Fire for a reason, with that book he can summon the very fires of hell and can even destroy entire cities with one spell! The book was meant to be for good, created by a group of great mages that wanted the world to be in peace, but he's perverted the book with evil…"_

_Kazumi almost cried as she went on about what he's done, "W-what can I do to help you?"_

_The girl took Kazumi's hand, "You can steal the book for me… but he'll kill you if he realizes you did it, take this pendent, it's enchanted so that when you grab the book you won't set off the defense mechanisms it'll also create a physical illusion of the book so he won't be suspicious unless he tries to read it.. If you do this, you won't be writing stories about others anymore, they'll be writing about you."_

Kazumi looked at the pendent unsure of whether she should do this or not… she sighed realizing that what the girl said about Masayoshi was probably right, after all, that one time when he didn't have the book… she carefully reached for the book, her hand was shaking. She was so close, she touched it a screwed her eyes shut, expecting some sort of gruesome death, and only after she grabbed the book and held it to her chest did her eyes open. She looked at Masayoshi only once and ran, she ran as fast as she could, she ran straight to the district and found the building she was to drop it off at. She looked at the dilapidated home and set the book down at the door and ran back to Mahora, praying all the while that she did what was right.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Ooh… could me OC really be the surprise bad guy? Yeah it's funny how my story went from all innocent and stuff to something like this huh? Well I believe I know now of how to finish my fanfic, it'll be over before 24 chapters I think. Any questions? Say it in your review and I'll be glad to tell you the inside information you might possibly need. Fifth update in one day! My pnuemonia ain't gettin' any betta either!_

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Nothing to say here, just taking space right now!


	19. Chapter 19 During the Storm

_Now here's where my big choice is… do I end this story in the next few chapters with incredible sacrificial and heroic storyline and romance? Or do I take 'er nice and easy and stick with comedic pleasure and foreshadowing of the final conclusion? Well who knows, if you want to put in any comments of what you think is a decent way to end it, just put in a PM and be done with it._

**Disclaimer: Negima! belongs to a group of monkey for all I know, because I do know for a fact it doesn't belong to me!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

"I still don't see what I did to deserve this, girls!" Masayoshi was sitting in Ayaka's living room with some of the girls. Ayaka has given invitations to everyone in class 2-A, including Negi and Masayoshi to come to her home and stay the night. Negi felt that he had no choice but to go. Masayoshi, on the other hand, desperately tried to do everything in his power to not go, but Negi persuaded Masayoshi that if he didn't go, Negi would most likely not return in the morning. So he really didn't have much choice...

Kaede leaned on the top of his head, her eyes shut from drowsiness and her voice equally sleepy, "Shush wan-wan, we're trying to play a game…"

Masayoshi looked upwards, only able to see Kaede's bangs and nose, "I know that! It's the game that I don't like! It's like this was all planned just to bug me!" a pillow flew from across the room and hit him square in the face.

"Wan-wan-kun's embarrassed because the bottle landed on him!" Fumika pointed at the bottle, and lo and behold, the bottle was pointed in Masayoshi's direction. He even tried to kick it, but Kaede lightly nudged him and prevented him from doing so.

Masayoshi jerked his thumb to the chair he was leaning on, and its current occupant, "What if it's pointing a Kaede huh?" (Masayoshi was sitting on the floor, with his back leaning on the front of the chair, Kaede was in the chair with her legs on wither side of Masayoshi and her arms and head leaning on the top of his head. For some reason, when the other girls noticed this sitting postion, many became a dark shade of red, some clutching their noses running towards the bathroom.)

Fuka was leaning on her sister, "Than the bottle would be pointing up at Kaede-sensei." Fuka crawled up and tilted the bottle in a 45 degree angle up at Kaede's face.

Masayoshi sweatdropped, but decided that arguing would be useless, "Fine, who spun it?"

"I did!" Ku Fei sat opposite Masayoshi.

Masayoshi began to fear his well body as well as his dignity, but still asked, "So aren't you going to ask me?"

"Truth Dare!"

"Eh… what?"

Truth and Dare!"

"B-but that's… that's against the rules…" He turned towards the other participants who just shrugged.

"Do three back flips and say name of girl you like!"

"…What?" Masayoshi's eye twitched, a sweatdrop developing.

"GO!" Ku Fei made a violent motion with her hands that made Masayoshi quickly jump up. He tried to flip in the air, but forgot about Kaede. He collided into her and flipped the chair over as well.

* * *

Ayaka was scorning the small group, "…So don't play those childish games!"

Fuka and Fumika were already asleep, Ku Fei was trying to solve one of those really annoying colored blocks that you have to make all the sides their own color, and Kaede was just finishing putting on a bandana on Masayoshi to cover up the bandages.

Ayaka yelled, "Are you even listening?"

Masayoshi got up and patted her on the arm reassuringly, "Relax Iinchou, I think the tsunami is making you a little wacky."

Ayaka gulped, his hands were warm… "I g-guess you're right."

Masayoshi nodded and lead Ayaka to a couch that she laid on, then he proceeded to check himself in the mirror. Wearing a bandana, along with his now untidy gakuran, he looked like a yankee. He laughed a little imagining him having a lead pipe and beating people up.

Kazumi sat down by the mirror, so she could easily observe Masayoshi without him noticing. It's been about two weeks since she stole his books and nothing interesting happened, but that girl seemingly disappeared without a trace, so maybe she succeeded in bringing her parents back and she now lives with them… she shook her head, _no, that couldn't be… it sounds too perfect. Now that I think about it, Masayoshi's never bodily harmed anyone… maybe freak some of us out, but her, maybe all boys his age do that…_

* * *

Negi moved the knight adjacent to his bishop, "Checkmate Chamo."

The ermine's jaw dropped, he quickly rearranged the board back to the pre-game position, "7 out of 12!" He suddenly pulled a cigarette out of nowhere and lit it up, determined to beat Negi.

Masayoshi sat next to them, all of the girls were goofing off in the living room, so the kitchen was absolutely barren, thus tranquil. That's kind of the reason Chamo was in Ayaka's house in the first place, so many girls in one place could set any ermine off in this world. Masayoshi silently watched the two, he even pointed out some tactical moves for Chamo, though the ermine rarely paid any attention to him. It was very peaceful, a bit of sanity and intellect in the biggest storm of the season, the other reason for Ayaka bringing everyone to her house is because it was built on the top of a hill, and so flooding wouldn't be a problem, Ayaka cared eeply for the welfare of her fellow students, but anyone could tell that Ayaka was beginning to lose her mind with the madness inside and outside the house.

Masayoshi sighed as Chamo lost again, he reached for his book that he always kept on a sling on his left arm, bored of the game and seeing if there was a spell that would make the furry beast listen to him. He opened the book and immediately began to panic, "Uh-oh…"

Negi looked up from the eighth game, "Something wrong Masayoshi-san?"

Masayoshi nodded and held the book up to Negi's nose, Negi snorted and looked away, "It's blank."

Masayoshi didn't look any relieved, "That's how I should look to people with no magical powers, but you and I are magi, we should be able to read this!"

Negi shrugged, oblivious to the frightened Masayoshi. Masayoshi shook his head and calmed himself down, "It'll be alright, I just misplaced it, I'll just do that tracking spell and…" he reached into his back pocket and grabbed only air, "I forgot my pen back at the twins' room!"

* * *

Sho Katagawa stood outside the mansion, his pale colors of his clothing and hair seemed to mock the sheer darkness of the heavy veil of rain. Lightning flashed through the air and it revealed a thin scar across his eye, a scar so thin it looked as though it was sliced open with a needle. He clenched his left hand, the gauntlet making a clanging sound as it crunched together, the large machete-like knife in his right hand, as another streak of lightning pierced the thick air; he smirked.

* * *

A pink-haired mage stood on a hill looking over the mansion, in her right hand, a simple wand, and in her left hand, a magnificent black leather-bound book. The book was glowing a pale blue hue. She smiled as she sensed Masayoshi's aura, his magic was very much weaker without his magical weapons, she also sensed another powerful magical entity near him, the entire mansion's occupants had magic dotted here and there, of different levels and of different types. There were two anti-magic entities in the mansion, but they could easily be avoided. She laughed as she opened the book to a certain page and began to chant.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Hm… a possible battle between three parties; Mahora, and two separate cults, admit that this could become a very interesting fight chapter next time. Or maybe I'll turn it into something else altogether. I want to say a quick good luck to Jennon-Donnon for his newest fanfics, hope it'll be successful! Please leave a review everyone! Yeah there was some really weak KaedexMasayoshi in there for True Serac, who I hope is happy with the one shot coupling! There both of you were mentioned in one chapter! Now you have no reason to complain!_

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Yankee – Not a sign of disrespect to any of my American readers, in Japan the term yankee refers to American-like Japanese Gangs. Don't quote me on this though!


	20. Chapter 20 Battle Preps

_Urg… who knew writing could affect my health like this… Well here's one of the prologue of the first Climatic battle between multiple forces... enjoy it._

**Disclaimer Hehe, used the same disclaimer twice… I heard about some battle to the death for Negima! But I heard nobody won, so I guess what that means? Preemptive strike!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Masayoshi, Negi, and Chamo stood in the living room, Masayoshi blew a puff of air, "So… uh… anything wrong with this picture?"

Negi looked at the once lively room, full of his happy-go-lucky students, now asleep and silent. But the air was a bit odd… there was magic in the air, too much to just come from Masayoshi and Negi. Negi's eyes drooped a bit, Masayoshi, taking this into mind pulled Negi back into the kitchen. Negi felt normal now.

Masayoshi made a clicking sound with is tongue, "I thought so… someone must have my book."

Negi looked around simply confused, "What about the one you're carrying aro-"

Masayoshi held one hand over the book and slammed it down on the cover, his hand went right through and the book vanished, in its place, a small pendant the size of Negi's fist. Masayoshi sighed as he held it up close to his face, examining the runes carved in the sides, "A very powerful doppelganger, one created by some really powerful magic too. I say cultic, recently made by someone who's studied this for a while. Damn… I never noticed… it was even cold too… someone must have cast a strong sleeping spell in the room that everyone was in."

Three girls suddenly walked through the doors: Ku Fei, Setsuna, and Kazumi Asakura shuffled in; their eyes barely opened and appear to not know of their actions. Masayoshi and Negi just stared at the trio as they entered the kitchen single-file. Then something very random happened; Ku Fei opened the fridge and passed a couple of slices of bread to Setsuna, who then gave it to Asakura who set it on the table. This repeated with various ingredients until three completed sandwiches were made. Masayoshi looked out the window as the three slept-ate, his eyes widened and then when they were about to go back to the living room Masayoshi took Negi's staff and hit each of the girls over the head once.

Setsuna was the first one to react, her eyes snapped open and she brought her sword down on Masayoshi's head. She soon realized what she did and knelt down to the now comatose boy, checking for vital signs. Ku Fei shook her head twice and looked around confused and somewhat intrigued of how she got into the kitchen. Asakura rubbed her head and like Ku Fei, was looking around confused. Negi was flailing his arms every which way trying to help Masayoshi and at the same time try to explain what was going on, which was very difficult because even he doesn't know what's happening.

* * *

The girl finished her chant, and slowly made her way into the building, preparing herself for a dual of magics. She looked at the gate suspiciously, it was sliced cleanly in half. She stood before the main doorway, and found that this too, has been neatly cut apart. She made note that there is possibly more than just Hell's Fire she had to worry about.

* * *

Sho laughed as he found his way into the lobby, all of the girls were asleep, his job was made that much easier. He quickly searched through all of the girls and finally found one of the one's he was supposed to assassinate, a girl with long black hair with a smile always on her face, she looks so happy and in peace. Sho held his knife under her throat preparing to cut it open, but noticed a shadow to his right. He spun around and came face-to-face with a very angry Setsuna, "Nobody touches ojou-sama." Setsuna spun around and delivered a powerful kick to Sho's chest which sent him spiraling through a door and into the wide, main corridor.

Sho hit the wall and slid down, coughing out a bit of blood from his lungs. He wiped it off his face and faced the swords girl. He smiled and made a clicking noise with his tongue and threw his knife in her direction, Suddenly it struck a piece of wood and stuck, a piece of wood held by Ku Fei, holding it like a bat. Sho pulled the chain quickly and ducked as the momentum of the knife sent it torpedoing towards his head. He shook his head laughing, "Well well, now that all the players are present, the game begins."

* * *

Masayoshi, Negi and Asakura ran towards the side entrance of the mansion, Negi prayed that Ku Fei and Setsuna made it to the girls safely, Masayoshi was shaking his head and cursing of how he could be so foolish as to let his book escape him, Asakura ran after them both with a heavy heart, from what they've told her, this is all her fault, the girl is using that book for bad purposes, tears mingled with the rain as they made it outside, _it's my fault if anyone gets hurt… Masayoshi wouldn't do this… I've put everyone in danger… for a taste of fame… _

Negi and Masayoshi stopped when a figure descended from the sky, she landed softly as she mockingly smiled at them, "Negi Springfield and Hell's Fire, such an odd team."

Asakura called out to the girl, "You lied to me!"

The pink haired girl laughed, "Of course fools such as you would do anything for power! But I didn't lie, Hell's Fire did kill my parents…"

Masayoshi sighed, "Marie… I didn't kill them; it was that god damn book that's done this…"

Asakura yelled over the lightning, "I don't understand any of this!" Negi nodded, he too, was in the dark.

Masayoshi closed his eyes in self disgust as Marie laughed, "You mean nobody knows about Hell's Fire? He's not from your world you know… he came from a magical dimension, actually your future. You see… Negi, the Mahora Dean's granddaughter, and some others will accidentally make the two dimensions collide! It's terrible… that's why some magi from the future came to kill you all… to prevent that from happening. That friend of yours is one of those magi."

Negi looked down at the dark grass, "Are you from the future too?"

"No, but I could care less if the future is saved or not, all I need to do is get the power back in this book and become the most powerful magi in the world!"

Masayoshi laughed, "The only way you get that power back in the book is if you kill me! You really expect me to let you do this? They sent me here to kill Negi, but I know there is a peaceful way to solve this! I was six when they sent me, my old principal raised me, he taught me peace over violence! I know what to do... and to do that, I need my book. Turn it over or die, it's your choice."

Marie stuck her tongue out at the boy as she opened the book.

Negi suddenly felt ill, _Masayoshi was originally here to kill me, but for some reason he doesn't want to… now another group from the future are trying to kill me because I ruined the future? And some other girl wants to do something to Masayoshi's book. Why do I sound funny in my head? It's all italic…_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_I need to take my medicine so I have to be quick, I really appreciate the reviews everyone leaves me, makes me feel real good to write. I also want to say that this is going to be the **first** climatic battle, so there may be more. Or it could be the one and only. Depends if my conditions get worse or not, hmph, even though I'm sick I still go to school, I'm such an idiot._

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Nothing you guys should have any problems with.


	21. Chapter 21 The Final Battle

_It's day…two or three of my rapid updates! Here's the ending chapter!_

**Disclaimer: Too late for me to join the battle between the Negima! fans for the ownership, but hey, staying idle and then suddenly joining the winning side has always worked for most countries so…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

Ku Fei jumped back, narrowly avoiding another wild attack from the obviously insane assailant. She was at a heavy disadvantage, Ku Fei fights close and personal, but her opponent could attack someone from a good 5 feet, more if he released the chain.

Setsuna felt the sir whistle as the blade soared over her head, the boy was attacking wildly, not using any technique that she knew of, but like this he was dangerous to everyone and everything. Another swing caught her on the arm, her blood spiraling in the air. She kneeled down, clutching her wound.

Sho spun grabbed the actual knife hilt and popped his neck, getting the stiff muscles working. Both girls couldn't even reach him; it wasn't much fun, "Let's see if you can do any better close up!" He spun the sword in a mocking matter and pointed it at Ku Fei.

Ke Fei realized she was being mocked and ran straight towards him, using her now shattered piece of wood as a pair of hand guards; she blocked a stab by crossing her guards and catching the blade, Sho pulled back and thrust forward four times in quick succession, Ku Fei blocked all but the last one which caught her at her side. Ku Fei stumbled to the ground, her wound bleeding heavily, she didn't think this would hurt so much or make her so weak so quickly. She looked up at the face of her attacker, he smiled and back-handed her across the face. She fell to the side and stopped moving

Setsuna got back up, realizing her only aid just went down. She quickly prayed in silence that she's OK, and rushed Sho with successive blows aimed at the head.

Sho managed to block all of the attempted hits, he caught Setsuna's blade with his chain, and spun around, jabbing the hilt of the knife into her stomach. She made a 'oomph…' sound and fell to the floor, her sword making an odd clanging sound on the floor. He sniffed and went towards the door that led to his sleeping target, he found her sleeping form. He raised his sword, preparing for the girl to take her last breath before his knife plunged into her heart, but the last thing he expected was a horrible tearing sound as a large sword came from behind and slashed him, once. He grit his teeth and spun around, his knife slashing through empty air. Another sharp pain exploded through his head as the sword's hilt bashed into his head. He fell to the ground, an expression of shock written on his face.

Setsuna went to the main corridor, slashed her sword in the air to rid of the blood, and sheathed it. She checked Ke Fei's vital signs, a content sigh escaping her lips as her friend's heart throbbed normally. The other Setsuna on the ground disappeared, a small paper doll in its place.

* * *

Negi quickly ducked behind his magical barrier as fire lit up the mansion's grounds. That Marie girl was casting fire spells of every kind at the lone figure, he was dodging every single attack with relative ease, sidestepping the fiery missiles and nimbly spinning on his heels to allow two simultaneous fire spells to harmlessly whiz past him. He almost looked as though he were dancing. 

Masayoshi was humming "Thriller" quietly both pleased and disturbed that this song is actually setting the beat for him dodging the life-threatening attacks. But something threw him off, something made a loud trumpeter's call. Suddenly hundreds of troops in red robes appeared on one hill to the eastern wing of the mansion. Another horn blared into the night, on another hill near the west wing, hundreds of men in shady black robes appeared.

* * *

On the black robed side an old man stood beside a younger man wearing crimson clothing, "Is Sho dead?" 

The younger man replied, "If he is, we accomplish where he failed. If he lives, we give him aid."

* * *

On the red side a red-robed commander that was chasing Masayoshi in the library stood before his personal command, "We fight to capture the rouge mages! Capture Hell's Fire and the Treasure Hunter Marie!" 

A black clothed soldier wearing a bandana scoffed, "Yeah, it'll be no problem right? After all, we just have to beat back an army."

The commander looked at Conn…er… the black clothed soldier icily, "What army?"

The soldier pointed towards the black robed cultic army. The commander sweatdropped.

* * *

The crimson man laughed a little, "Well well some excitement… I'll command the front line troops, just tell the long rangers to keep them busy. The older man laughed, "Telling me orders now? Very well then."

* * *

Masayoshi looked at both sides and collapsed onto the ground, feeling absolutely hopeless. Marie looked at both sides feeling somewhat nervous as well. Negi really had no idea what was going on, and Asakura was standing behind a fallen tree taking snapshots of every part of the battle, and even more excited with the newcomers. She zoomed in on a black clothed figure in the red robed team, and felt a sudden pang in her heart… like it was someone she knew… at one time… 

Negi looked at the opposing sides with wonder… _what are they going to do?_ The as soon as the words were said in his head, the two sides flew down the slope of the hill, some people in red taking to the skies flying on brooms and staffs, the people on the black robed side were making purple streaks arc in the air, the very air crackled with the sheer force of the magic in one area. He gasped as he realized Masayoshi, Asakura, and himself were in the middle of it all! He quickly dashed towards Asakura.

Asakura wasn't stupid, but that doesn't mean she can't do stupid things, such as running for her life and taking pictures of the climactic battle. At the same time.

The red troops suddenly unleashed a powerful magical barrage from their hill and it seemed to rain firey death. The flying mages were throwing down catalysts and the like down at the enemy. The black robed men were creating voids, swallowing up the red robed men and black robed people alike. Death does not discriminate.

Masayoshi snapped his fingers and Marie's eyes opened wide as an invisible shockwave went through her body. She dropped towards the ground, smoke coming off her body. He quickly ran over and grabbed the book, he stopped before running towards the safe mansion and turned back looking at the now helpless and now dying, doomed Marie. He looked at the rapidly approaching armies and then back at the safe hill, to Marie, and the armies… and the hill… and his book… and his pen that he suddenly found in his shirt pocket, to Negi waving him over frantically. He sighed and ran to the girl's body; he quickly stooped down to pick her up. He ran as fast as he could to the hill, but was stopped by the red robed commander from the library.

The man smiled, "I finally have you Hel-" before he could even finish the sentence the commander from the black robed team wearing crimson robes blew him away with a wind-based spell.

Connor…um I mean… a black clothed mage wearing a bandana appeared behind the now unconscious crimson cloaked man that blew away the red robed commander. He faced Masayoshi, "I'm thinking I should just kick your sissy ass all over the place but…" His eyes widened and he suddenly yelled, "Watch it!"

Masayoshi felt a terrible pain in his chest; he looked down to see his white dress shirt become red with blood… his blood. His own pen was sticking out of his chest right on the big bloody spot, what do you know? He stared in shock as Marie smiled up at him, and mouthed, "I win," before her eyes became glassy and she became limp in his arms. Masayoshi's vision was fading fast, too many bright flashes and lights from spells getting in his way… Heh, getting dizzy now… everything was becoming a blur as he fell to the ground, his own blood making a small puddle under his body. Negi screamed, Asakura stood, staring in disbelief that Masayoshi just fell like that.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Sniff… I can't believe I did that! What a monster I am! To end it like this…_

_Ha! Fooled you! There's at least one more promised chapter to go! Review this chapter and I'll begin work on the final one instead of immediately begin writing it now. You want Masayoshi to die? Say so you pansy. Want him to die? Say so you mean jerk. (You guys know I'm kidding right?) _

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Nothing you guys should have any problems with.


	22. Chapter 22 The Conclusion

_It's day…two or three of my rapid updates! Here's the ending chapter! Special Thanks to Jennon Donnon and True Serac for their constant reviewing and even helping me behind the scenes! This final chapter is dedicated to the both of you! I know it's really short, but this is the wrap-er-up-and-get-it-done-with chapter!_

**Disclaimer: It's be funny if on the last chapter I suddenly become the new owner of Negima! of course it's not funny because it didn't happen. Laugh anyway.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Screwed Up**

The red robed soldiers pushed forward, fireballs raining from the heavens, causin' hell on earth. The black robed soldiers were routed, until the only one left standing was the General, the oldest cult leader, the one rumored to be able to summon demons to fight for him. The cult General laughed, it was both eerie and horrible.

"Fools! You have sealed your own fate! We are your saviors yet you turn on us! I will kill all of you in one blow!" His robes began to blow back and the wind felt as though it was coming straight up, his hood concealed his eyes but a manic smile was on his lips. "DIE!" A magic circle appeared on the ground below him, it glowed with a powerful light, signifying the doom of every living being in a ten mile radius.

Suddenly a loud snap was heard, like the sound from breaking firewood, and the General fell down. Behind him Con… the black clothed mage wearing a bandana held a broken baseball bat in his hand. He tossed it to the side and looked at the gaping faces of his comrades. He shrugged, "It worked didn't it?"

* * *

Asakura and Negi sprinted toward the two bodies near the middle of the battlefield, Asakura was the first to get there, tears in her eyes. She turned him over, sobbing, His eyes were glazed over, his breathing...gone... his lifeblood was stopped, signifying the last beat of his heart was done with long ago..."W-why…" out of frustration she grabbed his pen and pulled it out of his chest. Negi gasped

Masayoshi's body jerked forward, "OW!" The color rushed into his eyes, now wide with pain and surprise.

Negi stood his eyes red from tears, now wide with disbelief. Masayoshi rubbed the hole in his shirt, under the bloody shirt, his skin was smooth and healed. Negi shook his head and kneeled by Masayoshi, "H-how did you-?"

Masayoshi laughed a little, "Here's a lesson for ya Negi boya, don't forcefully stick magic emitting objects into a person's body, it's very uncomfortable and it doesn't do too much for killing them." His eyes saddened as he looked at the late Marie, he shook his head. He put a hand over her open eyes and closed them.

Asakura quickly grabbed Masayoshi's arm, "The red guys are coming back here! Hurry we have to go!"

Masayoshi nudged her off, "Relax, I got it covered. I just have to bring her back to life."

Negi was still in shock from Masayoshi's incredibly fast recovery, but now he was simply dumbfounded, "Masayoshi… magic can't bring people back to life… I would know…"

Masayoshi shh'd him; he took the quill out of his pen and drew a magic circle around her body, "Spiritus ab intra verba emergo, resurrectum…" The girl's body moved a bit and she made a whining sound. Masayoshi quickly grabbed his book and grabbed Negi and Asakura he tore a page out of his book wrote a spell on it, and threw it up in the air in one fluid movement. The paper exploded in a burst of light and the three disappeared with it.

* * *

The Intermagi surrounded Marie, "Treasure Hunter Marie and Hell's Fi… damn he got away again! Ah forget it, just capture the chick, I'm going home!"

Connor… I mean the…forget it… Connor stifled a laugh, "Good work kid… I have a feeling that we'll meet again… next time don't expect me to help you out though."

* * *

Masayoshi and Negi sat in the kitchen, after some heavy duty explanations to the girls that played a part in the battle, everyone but the two boys went to sleep. Negi tapped the counter, "So… how did you bring Marie back to life? I thought it was impossible to do that…"

Masayoshi chuckled, "It is to everyone but me… the reason they call me Hell's Fire is because of my knack of casting unnatural magic, it's this book really… Marie's parents created this book years ago, but it somehow backfired and blew everything up in a fiery explosion. I was part of a group sent to the past to kill certain mages that will negatively affect the world's outcome, I was six at the time, designed to be a killing machine. Anyway I was somehow captured and became to learn that peace helps us blah blah blah… well I received the book from my old master… Marie came after me… yeah you get the picture…"

Negi shook his head, it made him even more confused, "I don't get it…"

"The author said that sometimes less knowledge makes you a kinder and friendlier person, I don't want to turn you into a jerk Negi."

"W-what author?"

"Oh, the one who wrote this story."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, it's just this story I'm reading." he held up a book titled **Random** and set it down on the sling where his other book was kept.

"Oh…"

"Anyway…" Masayoshi stood up, "I now must finish the task given to me a long time ago…" He pulled out his pen and pointed it at Negi.

Negi's knuckles turned white when he clenched them on top of the counter, "M-Masayoshi?"

"Negi… promise not to screw up the future?" He cocked his head to the side and smiled as he said this.

"Of course!"

"Ok then" Masayoshi sat back down and drank some juice from a shot cup. They just sat there, enjoying the peace until Masayoshi spoke again, "Would you look at the time…" he looked up at the clock.

Negi looked at Masayoshi as the latter stood up and went towards the door, "Hey! Where are you going?"

Masayoshi turned around an amused smile on his face, "Well I'm going home, where else?" He stooped down to pick up the bandaged broken body of Sho Katagawa. "I need to report our success to my masters," He threw Sho up on his shoulder, Sho gave out a slightly audible groan. He looked at Negi's surprised face and laughed, "There's no such thing as bad guys and good guys in this world Negi, we all fight for what we think is right, he did what he could." He made a quick motion to Sho, "And I did what I had to do. See you around."He turned around and swung the door open, the night sky now clear, the moonlight making the ground appear silver.

Negi ran up to him, "Aren't you going to say goodbye to the girls? They should properly say good bye at least!"

Masayoshi shook his head, "It's not like I'm not coming back." And with that he walked through the doorway and disappeared into the moonlight, his fading figure gone before Negi could say another word.

Negi shook his head, _then I guess I'll see you around too…_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_And thus I'm finished, I know I'm terrible at endings, probably too quick for you all, but remember that I'm running quite a fever and the medication I'm currently on is causing me to get dizzy periodically. Thanks for the 40+ reviews everyone! I bet if I slowed down to a normal update speed I would have gotten more, but hey, what can you do huh? See you guys around, like Masayoshi, _

_"It's not like I'm never coming back."_

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Nope, read Jennon-Donnon's review and he'll be sure to help with anything I might have screwed up.


End file.
